Trials and Tribulations
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Elliot hasn't seen Olivia in 3 years, and sees her again in the mall. What has happened to her in that time? Can they continue life the way it was before she left? Formerly named 'Surprises Galore'
1. Long Time, No See

**A/N: I came up with an idea for a 2-parter. But it could become more on request. Please read and review!  
I don't own anything to do with the show.**

* * *

Olivia went undercover for a 2nd time, but this time she was undercover in Washington. It was supposed to be for six months. Six months came and went and Olivia didn't return. That was three years ago and no-one hadn't seen or heard from her, including Casey.

Elliot was in the mall, shopping with Kathleen and Lizzie. They were walking past a clothes store, which sold baby and toddler clothes, when he saw someone that looked so much like Olivia walk out with a toddler.

"Come back here, little missy" Olivia said laughing as she picked up the little brown haired girl, dressed in dark blue jeans with pink flowers on the back pockets and the bottom of the left pant leg and a little pink top with a big purple flower on the front.

Olivia started tickling the little girl.

"Mommy...mommy" she said during the laughter.

"What do you say, princess?" she asked laughing.

"I love you, mommy"

"I love you too, baby. Let's get some lunch" she said and stopped tickling her daughter.

"Olivia?" Elliot called.

Olivia heard a familiar voice call her name, she looked and saw Elliot.

"Hey, El" she walked over to him and his daughters.

"Where have you been? And who is this?" he asked smiling.

"Hi Liv" both girls answered in unison.

"Hey Girls. El, I...um...got pregnant when I was undercover. This is Allyssa Madelyn Grace Benson" she said then looked at her daughter perched on her hip. "Say hello, Ally"

The little brown haired girl smiled and waved. "Hi"

"Hi sweetheart, I'm Elliot" he said and gently shook her tiny hand.

"Ally, say hi to Kathleen and Lizzie"

Allyssa looked at the girls and waved. "Hi"

"Hi Allyssa" they replied in unison.

Olivia put Allyssa down, so she could talk to Elliot's daughters, before looking back at Elliot.

"When was she born?"

Olivia sat down on the bench behind them and Elliot sat down beside her.

"She was born on 24th January 2010 at 6:34pm"

Elliot rubbed his chin. "Do you know that I was shot and almost died that day"

"Really?"

Elliot nodded. "Really. I remember actually waking up at that time"

"Yeah right" Olivia said smiling.

Elliot smiled back. "I'm not lieing"

Olivia noticed her daughter adventuring off and called her back.

"Allyssa, come back here, baby" she stood up from the bench.

Allyssa come running back up to her mother, wrapping her arms around her legs and Olivia picked her up, placing her on her hip.

"Would you like to come out for lunch with us?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked at Allyssa. "You wanna eat lunch with Elliot, Kathleen and Lizzie?"

The little brown haired girl smiled and nodded. "Yes, mommy"

Olivia smiled and looked at Elliot, "Sure, let's go"

"Want Pizza?"

"Ah yeah, sure"

"We can go in seperate cars" Elliot offered, knowing that Allyssa would need a child seat and his car didn't have one.

"We can all go in my car" Olivia offered, "That way, Ally, would still have her car seat and we don't have to waste double the gas"

"Ok, then" Elliot said then looked over to his girls looking at some clothes. "Kathleen, Lizzie, we're going now"

The two girls walked over to them and the five of them walked to Olivia's red SUV.

Olivia put Allyssa in her 'Winnie the Pooh Bear' child car seat and buckled her in, before Kathleen and Lizzie got in.

"You wanna drive, El?" Olivia asked, heading toward the passenger seat.

Elliot laughed. "Sure why not"

Olivia threw her car keys to him, before opening the door and getting in to the passenger seat.

Elliot got in to the driver's seat and started the engine, before pulling out of the car park.

"Want to try the new one on 22nd and Broadway?" Elliot asked.

"I didn't even know that they was one there" Olivia answered truthfully.

"Where have you been staying? Where was Allyssa born?" Elliot asked.

Olivia sighed and briefly looked out the window before turning back to Elliot.

"She was born in New Jersey. In Simon's living room. But can we please talk about this later when we are alone"

Elliot placed a caring hand on Olivia's left thigh and sighed. "Of course, Liv"

They pulled up the new pizza place and all piled out of the car, before Olivia gently got a dozing Allyssa out of her child seat.

She placed her young daughter on her hip, with her small head on her shoulder as she slept. Allyssa couldn't sleep much more, because when they walked in to the pizza place, it was noisy. Allyssa woke up crying. Olivia rubbed her daughter's back to calm her down, as Elliot paid for them all to eat.

They sat at a table for four and a waitress bought over a high chair for Allyssa.

The five of them pigged out for a little under an hour, before deciding to drive back to the mall, to collect Elliot's car. "So Liv, where are you and little Ally living?"

"A couple blocks from you, actually. If you are still living in that apartment of course"

Elliot smiled as he kept his eyes on the road, driving. "I sure am"

"Well would you and the girls like to come over for dinner? You can invite Maureen and Dickie as well if you want" Olivia kindly offered.

"Sure, I'd love to...Girls, would you like to go to Liv's and Ally's place for dinner?"

"Yes!" both girls called out in happiness.

They loved Allyssa already, just as much as they loved Olivia.

"Ok, well...we can eat dinner and when I put Ally to sleep, you and I can nick out on to the balcony and have a private chat. I will tell you just about anything you want to know, since you are my best friend"

"Liv, only tell me things that you want me to know, it's alright to have some secrets" Elliot replied.

Olivia smiled. "Thanks, El"

"Anytime, Liv"

Once they reached the mall car park, Elliot and his daughters got out and Olivia moved in to the driver's seat. "Follow me, El" she said softly, once noticing that her young daughter was fast asleep in her child seat.

"Sure" he replied, just as softly before lightly kissing her cheek. "See you soon"

Olivia blushed and smiled. "Yep, see you soon"

Olivia waited until Elliot had pulled out of the parking spot, before driving off, making sure Elliot was close behind.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!!**


	2. Catching Up

**A/N: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews!!! Here is chapter 2!!!!  
I don't own anything, so please don't hurt me. LOL!**

* * *

Olivia pulled up in front of her apartment building, with Elliot parking up behind her.

She got out the car and gently took Allyssa, who was still asleep, out of her child seat.

Elliot, Kathleen and Lizzie got out of their car and the five of them walked in to the building and got in to the elevator, going up to the 3rd floor.

They walked up to 3F and Olivia went to get her key out.

"Liv, you want me to unlock the door? You're holding Allyssa"

Olivia thought about it for a moment and smiled. "Yeah ok, thanks, El"

Elliot gently took the key from Olivia and unlocked the door, before the five of them walked in to the apartment, Elliot closed the door behind them.

"Girls, why don't you two go watch TV in the living room, while I put Ally to bed. You can watch a DVD if you want, got a big selection in the cupboard...El, you wanna come with me"

"Sure" he replied and followed Olivia in to a bedroom.

The room was painted pink with a flower border around the middle of the walls, the dressing table and little toddler bed both had flowers painted on them too. Olivia gently placed Allyssa in her bed and tucked her in before kissing her on the cheek and walking out, closing the door half way behind her and Elliot.

They walked in to the living room to see Kathleen and Lizzie watching 'Princess Diaries' on DVD.

"You wanna come out on the balcony now, to talk?" Olivia asked in a whisper.

Elliot wrapped his arm around to the small of her back and kissed her temple. "Yeah, let's go"

Elliot and Olivia walked in to her bedroom and out on to the balcony. They sat on the two seats and sat in silence for a couple minutes before Elliot decided to speak up.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" he said softly, placing a caring hand on her right thigh.

Olivia sighed and slowly shook her head. "No, I'm ready to talk..." she said before a long pause.

"I did something I'm not proud of, but I got Allyssa from that and I'm proud of her"

"Liv, who is her father?" he asked curiously.

Olivia sighed. "While I was undercover we were watching this guy. I was to make friends with him and get information. But we ended up going to a bar and drinking too much. We went to his apartment and had sex. I found out that I was pregnant ten weeks later. Luckily I finished the undercover gig before I really started showing"

"Was that when you went to live with Simon in New Jersey?" he asked gently.

Olivia rubbed a hand down her face. "Yeah. I gave birth to Allyssa in his living room because I didn't want to be in a hospital too long, because I was scared he'd find me. He found out who I really was and wasn't too happy. I lived with Simon, until about four months ago"

"Does the guy know about Allyssa?" he asked carefully, not knowing if he should even be asking.

Olivia thought about whether or not she should tell him anymore.

"No he doesn't know and I'm not planning on telling him. It was only a one night stand. I have my 'baby girl' and that's all that I care about. I don't care if you understand or not"

Elliot sighed and kissed her temple. "It's ok, honey, I understand. Ally means everything to you"

Olivia smiled and kissed him back. "You and Ally are the most important people in my life" she answered truthfully.

Elliot kissed her on the lips, Olivia deepened it but they were then disrrupted by Kathleen and Lizzie.

"We're bored" Lizzie whined.

"Yeah" Kathleen said.

"Well there is a playground across the street, if you guys wanna go there" Olivia offered.

"Yep" they both replied and unison, before turning around and running off.

"Wanna start cooking dinner?" Elliot asked.

"You don't have to cook I can do it on my own. You're a visitor" Olivia said, smiling.

Elliot smiled, taking Olivia's hand as they both got up and walked in to the kitchen.

Olivia looked through her kitchen cupboards for something to make for dinner. "How about pasta?" she offered.

"Sure" he replied and Oliva got the pasta out of the top cupboard and some pasta sauce out of a bottom cupboard.

While they waited for the kids to come back, Elliot's lips crashed against Olivia's and she deepened it. Elliot licked her lips and Olivia opened them more, only to be interrupted by Allyssa walking up and wrapping her arms around her mother's legs.

Olivia pulled away from Elliot and looked down at her little brown haired, hazel eyed daughter. She squatted down and placed her on her hip before standing back up straight. "Hello baby. You're up"

Allyssa smiled as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Hi mommy, hi Ewiot (Elliot)"

"Hello Allyssa" Elliot replied and placed a little kiss on her forehead, without realising.

He looked at Olivia. "Sorry"

Olivia smiled. "It's absolutely fine, El" she replied and noticed that Allyssa was also smiling.

Kathleen and Lizzie then adventured back in to the apartment, since it was getting dark. They walked in to the kitchen to see Allyssa perched on Elliot's hip, as the two of them set the dinner table and Olivia was setting out dinner.

Olivia walked in with two bowls when Kathleen and Lizzie sat down at the table Elliot placed Allyssa in her highchair.

"Want me help, Liv?" he asked, knowing she had three more bowls to bring out.

Olivia smiled, "Sure, why not?"

They returned a minute later with Elliot holding his and Olivia's bowls as Olivia brought out Allyssa's little kiddy bowl.

Olivia sat down beside Allyssa in the highchair and Elliot sat on her other side. They had a nice dinner, before Elliot had to take the girls home.

Olivia walked Elliot and the girls to the door with Allyssa on her hip. "I'll see you tomorrow" Olivia said and kissed him.

Elliot kissed back. "Definately...See ya Ally"

Allyssa waved and smiled. "Bye-bye, Ewiot" she replied in her sweet little voice.

Elliot smiled, before giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek before kissing Olivia on the lips again. "Nice seeing you, my ladies" he said and laughed, before walking away with his daughters.

Olivia locked the door and took Allyssa in to the living room and sat on to the couch with her. They watched some TV, for about half an hour, before she noticed that her daughter was asleep. So she turned off the TV and gently scooped Allyssa off of the couch, taking her to bed.

She gently carried her in to her in to Allyssa's bedroom and changed her before gently placing her in to bed and tucking her in. Olivia turned on the night light and walked out, leaving the door half opened, before going to bed herself. She went to sleep, happy and dreaming about Elliot.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, please review!!**


	3. Even More Surprises

**A/N: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews!!! This chapter is for Dramawitsvu17 cos she is awesome and gave me an idea for this chapter. Please read and review!  
I don't own anything to do with the show, so please get rid of the fire-breathing dragons. LOL!**

* * *

Two days went by; Olivia was going to see the squad. She made arrangements with Elliot the day before for Maureen to take care of Allyssa, so the squad could see Olivia on her own first before they mentioned Allyssa, since she didn't know how they would react.

Olivia had set the alarm for seven am, but was woken at 6:15 by her young daughter. Allyssa ran in and jumped up on to her mother's bed and tickled her. "Wake up mommy. I hungry"

Olivia groaned and rolled over to face her, "Honey, can mommy sleep for just a bit longer?"

Allyssa pouted and put on a fake sad face with puppy dog eyes. Olivia hated when she did that because she always caved in and Allyssa used it to her advantage. Little Allyssa had her mother wrapped around her little finger from the day she was born.

"Ok, baby. Mommy's up" she mumbled and sat up.

She stood up and placed Allyssa on her hip, before walking out in to the kitchen.

"What would you like for breakfast, baby?" she asked as she placed her daughter in the high chair.

"I want chocie, mommy" she answered smiling.

Olivia shook her head and laughed at her. "Honey, you can't have chocolate for breakfast. What else you do want?"

"Ummm…… toast" she finally answered.

Olivia put some bread in the toaster, before walking over to the fridge and opening it. "What would you like on your toast?"

"Chocie"

Olivia sighed. "It is going to be one of those mornings" she thought to herself.

Some mornings, just about everything you asked Allyssa her answer was chocolate and she did it to get a laugh, but it got annoying after awhile. Olivia didn't like to yell at Allyssa, so she just tried to ignore it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot turned up at eight as planned. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

The door opened to reveal a mini version of Olivia with hazel eyes, wearing her dark blue flower jeans, a pink top with a teddy bear on the front, a purple jacket and cute little black shoes. Her brown hair was done in pig-tails. Allyssa looked up at Elliot and smiled. "Hi Ewiot"

"Hi Ally, where's your mommy?"

"Bedroom"

"Did she say you could answer the door?"

Allyssa was about to reply, but a voice in the distance cut her off.

"You can come in, El" Olivia called out from the bedroom, "I'm in my bedroom"

Elliot walked in and shut the door behind him, locking it, as Allyssa skipped off in to the living room.

He walked in to the bedroom to see Olivia finishing off her make-up. She was dressed as the normal Olivia Benson, which he had known and loved before she left.

"Wow, you're beautiful, Liv" he said as he walked in.

Olivia twirled around to face Elliot and laugh. "I'm dressed in casual clothes. Clothes like you've seen me wear before I left and you think I'm beautiful"

Elliot walked closer. "Yes, I do. You're beautiful no matter what you wear" he said and placed a kiss on her lips.

Olivia deepened the kiss before they eventually pulled apart, a moment later.

"We better go" Olivia said.

"Yeah" Elliot replied and took Olivia's hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot and Olivia drove Allyssa to Maureen's house.

Maureen was so happy to see Olivia. "Hi Liv. I'm so happy to see you" she gave Olivia a hug.

"Hi Maureen. I'm so happy to see you too" she replied as she hugged her back.

Maureen then squatted down to Allyssa's height. "Hello sweetie"

Allyssa was clinging on to her mother's legs.

But Maureen tried to get her to open up, since she was going to be baby sitting her for a couple hours. "I'm Maureen, but you can call me Mo. What's your name, honey?" she spoke gently and smiled.

Allyssa began to loosen the grip on her mother's legs. "I'm Ally"

"How old are you, Ally?"

"I two" she replied showing Maureen two fingers.

Maureen smiled and extended her hand. "Ok two year old Ally, you want to come watch some cartoons and eat chocolate with me"

Allyssa nodded, smiling and looked up at her mother.

Olivia squatted down and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "It's ok, baby. Mommy will be back to pick you up soon"

Allyssa nodded. "Love you"

"Love you too, baby" Olivia replied and stood again.

Elliot took Olivia's hand and they left. As they sat in the car, he noticed that Olivia was nervous about leaving her daughter.

He started the car. "You've never left Allyssa with anyone have you?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "No, I haven't. She has been with me, everyday of her life since I bought her back to Simon's place from the hospital when we got checked out after she was born. They took her from me for about ten hours in there, so I could sleep. But that's the only time" she admitted.

Elliot gently placed a caring hand on her thigh as he drove. "Honey, she'll be ok, it's only for a couple hours"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the precinct, Elliot went in to the squad room first and got everyone's attention, including Cragen's.

"Ok, Everyone I have someone you all need to in, mystery person"

Olivia walked in smiling and everyone gasped in shock and happiness.

"Oh my God, Olivia, you're back" Cragen said, walking over to her.

He gave her a hug.

"Where have you been?" Fin asked before giving her a hug as well.

"Don't you ever leave again" Munch said and made sure he gave her a hug as well.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up guys and I'll explain"

"We're waiting" Cragen said, half joking, half serious.

"I….um….I got pregnant while I was undercover. I hid out for a while. I came out of hiding a few months ago; when I thought it was safe. I have a two year old daughter, Allyssa. She is being baby sat right now, but I promise I will bring her here one day soon to meet you all" she explained.

Cragen nodded and smiled. "I can't believe you're a mother" he said and hugged her again.

"Well I am" she replied smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later and Olivia was back in the squad room, working. Allyssa was at the baby sitter's, a 20 year old in Olivia's building named Rebecca Thompson. She lived only across the hall from her. She had met the tall, thin, red haired woman, when she moved in and Allyssa looked up to her.

It was Olivia's second day back and she had already begun to fall back in to her routine. She was happy to be back as Elliot's partner, she had missed it.

Cragen came out of his office and walked up to Olivia's and Elliot's desks. "I have a case for you two. The victim was murder and possibly raped. Believed to be aged 6-9" he said and passed Elliot the paper with the address written on it.

They drove to the address and walked up to the body, which Dr Warner was examining.

Elliot noticed that Olivia wasn't beside him.

"Liv, I know you need to get used to it again, but you have to come here" he said, thinking that she was behind him.

When no movement was made, he turned around and noticed that she wasn't there.

He stood up and began looking for her. "Liv! OLIVIA!!" he called out frantically looking for her.

He walked over to three uniformed officers. "Did you see where Detective Benson went?"

All three shook their heads. "We can look for her" The youngest one said.

"Would you?"

They all nodded and left.

"OLIVIA! LIV!!" Elliot kept calling out before grabbing out his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mo"

"Oh hi dad, what's up?"

"Are you in class?"

"No, I just finished. Why?"

"Can you please pick Allyssa up for Rebecca's?"

"Ah sure. Why?"

Elliot sighed and Maureen heard it.

"Why dad? Is Liv ok?"

"She has disappeared from a crime scene and I'm worried that Allyssa's father might have found her"

"Oh my God. I'll pick her up right now"

"Thanks, Maureen. Bye"

"Bye Dad"

Elliot hung up and continued his search, as he called Cragen.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think!!**


	4. Rescue

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story! Here is chapter 4!! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the show, no matter how much I beg!**

* * *

"Special Victims, Captain Cragen speaking"

"Capt. It's Elliot, Olivia has disappeared" Elliot said really fast.

"Slow down, Elliot. What the hell do you mean disappeared?"

"We got out the car and walked in to the body was and I noticed that she wasn't with me"

"Oh shit. Has someone gone to pick up Allyssa?"

"Yeah, I sent Maureen"

"Ok, we'll find Liv, don't worry, Elliot"

"I already am worrying, Captain"

Cragen sighed. "I know. I'm worried too. Fin and Munch will take over"

Elliot hung up and his cell placed it in his coat pocket and continued his search.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maureen got off the phone with her father and raced to her car. She placed her books in the passenger seat before starting the engine and racing to Rebecca's apartment.

When she arrived, she ran up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator, and pounded on Rebecca's door.

"What's going on?" Rebecca asked confused.

"I have to take Allyssa" Maureen said really quickly.

"Huh? Why?" Rebecca asked confused.

"Olivia was taken" she said quietly, so Allyssa didn't hear.

"Oh God! Come in, I'll pack her bag up"

They walked in to the living room to Allyssa playing with her favourite teddy bear. It was half her size, dark brown with pink bowtie. She named him Bear. Allyssa looked up and saw Maureen.

"Mo!" she called out, smiling.

She ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Maureen bent down and picked her up, placing her on her hip. "Hi Ally. I'm taking you with me"

"Why?"

"Because Elliot wants to see you"

"Ewiot, wantsa see me?" she asked pointing to herself.

"Yep" she replied, trying her hardest to sound normal.

Rebecca passed her the bag. "Everything is here"

"Thanks. I'm so grateful, I bought a child seat for Ally for my car" Maureen said on her way out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia got out of the car with Elliot at the crime scene. Olivia was grabbed from behind and tried to scream, but couldn't as a white cloth soaked in chloroform was shoved in front of her face. She tried to hold her breath.

"Come on, don't fight it" a strong, evil, male voice said from behind her.

Eventually Olivia had to breathe and seconds later, she was out like a light.

The tall, muscular man had a mask on as he dragged away Olivia's limp body.

Elliot hadn't heard a thing and kept walking toward the scene.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Olivia came to, she noticed that she was tied to a bed, naked. The door opened and she noticed who it was straight away. The father of her daughter.

"I see you have woken, Priscilla Williams. Or is it Olivia Benson?" he said with a gun pointed at her.

"Please don't hurt me; I was just doing my job"

"You used me, bitch. I don't like being used, Olivia" he said right in her face.

Olivia began to shiver in fear. "Please let me live through this to see my little girl again" she begged in her head.

"Now….I am going to show you how it feels to be used" he said as he took off his pants and boxers in one swift movement.

"Please no!" she begged but he didn't listen.

He entered her in one quick movement, causing a lot of pain.

She screamed and began crying. "Please stop! Please!"

He whacked her across the face with the butt of his gun. She left a small cut just beside her left eye, but it was bleeding pretty badly.

She tried to fight him, with each and every thrust and every time he would whack her with his gun, he was moaning so loud in her ear. "Come on, I know you're enjoying this. But if you fight me one more time, I will shoot you"

Olivia thought of Allyssa and just hoped that she was safe, she stopped fighting and let him finish.

He emptied his seed in her and got off of her.

"Thanks for the great time" he said and pulled his pants on.

"You got what you wanted, please let me go"

He rubbed his chin, like he was really considering it. "Nah, not yet. I'm not quiet finished with you"

"Please, Jack. Let me go" she begged again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot walked past a near by alley, when something shiny and gold caught his eye. He kneeled beside it as he pulled a pair of gloves on. He picked it up and instantly recognised it as Olivia's necklace. His body began to shake with tears.

He ran it over to Dr Warner.

"What's this, Elliot?"

"It's Liv's necklace. Can you try getting the prep's prints off of it?"

Melinda nodded. "I'll try. I wanna catch this bastard just as much as you" she said before heading back to the lab.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot was sitting in the squad room, anxiously clicking his pen with Allyssa sitting on his lap colouring a picture in. When the phone rang, he jumped.

"Stabler"

"I have found some prints, Elliot"

"I'm on my way"

He walked in to the lab with Allyssa on his hip; he refused to let her out of his sight.

"What have you got?" he asked walking in.

"Hello again little Allyssa"

Allyssa waved. "Hi"

"Elliot, you remember how we took a swap from Allyssa. Well I tested it with Olivia's that we have on file and the prep"

"It's her father isn't it?" he whispered in Melinda's ear, so Allyssa couldn't hear.

Dr Warner nodded. "I'm afraid so"

"What's his name?"

Dr Warner bought up his criminal record. "Jack Michaels"

"Arrested for armed robbery and rape………Great" he mumbled.

"Ewiot. Where mommy?" Allyssa asked out of the blue.

Elliot sighed. "Mommy is busy right now, honey"

She began to cry. "Me want mommy"

He rubbed her back. "We'll find her, Ally"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot walked back in to the squad room and saw Cragen waiting for news.

"Any news?"

Elliot sat Allyssa on his chair and walked over to Cragen. "Ally's father took Liv. His name is Jack Michaels. Did 15 years for armed robbery and rape"

Cragen sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "Great. We have to find her"

"Can you please take care of Ally. I'm going back to the alley"

Cragen nodded. "Take Fin with you"

"Ok…..Fin, you're coming back to the alley with me"

Fin nodded and stood up.

"Ewiot, where going?" Allyssa asked starting to cry.

"I'm going to find your mommy" he said softly to her, before giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Allyssa nodded, still crying, so Cragen picked her up and gave her, her teddy bear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon arriving back at the alley, they heard a rustling noise; they walked down the alley and noticed a shoe.

"That's definitely Liv's" Elliot said, "That wasn't here earlier"

"Liv!" Fin called out.

"Liv, honey. If you're here, say something" Elliot called and the two stood silently, hoping for an answer.

They heard a painful groan and they followed where the noise came from.

They gasped in shock at what they saw.

* * *

**Please review, if you wanna see the next chapter!!**


	5. Help Is On The Way

**A/N: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews!!! This chapter is for all the lovely reviewers! PLease read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the show!**

* * *

Elliot and Fin found Olivia lying on the cold ground, covered in cuts, bruises and her clothes were all bloody and torn.

Fin grabbed out the portable and requested a bus as Elliot attended to Olivia.

He sat down beside her and gently placed her head on his lap. "Help is on the way, Liv" he whispered as he brushed her hair out of her face.

Olivia groaned in pain, before finding her voice although it was weak and rusty. "Where's...Ally?"

"She is at the precinct being cared for by the Captain"

"If I... don't... make it, promise... me that you... will care for... her"

"Liv, you will pull through this"

"Promise...me"

"I promise you, Liv"

Olivia slowly nodded and let darkness consume her, knowing that her young daughter was safe.

"Liv...Wake up, honey...Please wake up" he begged, but she didn't wake.

He was scared; he felt for a pulse and relaxed when he found it. She was just unconscious.

Fin walked back to Elliot and Olivia. "A bus should be here in a couple minutes" he informed Elliot.

Elliot caressed Olivia's cheek and whispered to her unconscious form. "You hear that honey, help will be here any minute"

Fin sighed; he couldn't stand to see Olivia like that. All cut up, bruised and looking vulnerable. She didn't look like the tough, caring female detective that they knew and loved. He paced nervously and anxiously up and down the alley waiting for Emergency Medical Services to show up.

The ambulance pulled up and Fin led them down the alley to Olivia.

"Name?" the young female EMT asked as Elliot and Fin gently placed Olivia on to the gurney.

"Olivia Benson" Elliot replied as the EMT made sure that Olivia was secured on the gurney.

"Age?" she asked as they rushed to the ambulance.

"46...Fin, I'm going with Liv"

"Sure, man" Fin answered and got in to the car, as Elliot climbed in to the back of the ambulance with Olivia and the female EMT.

The male EMT got in the front and drove.

"Any medical conditions?"

Elliot thought for a moment. "None that I know of" he answered truthfully.

"Any family?"

Elliot sighed. "Only a two year old daughter"

The short, model-looking brunette sighed. "Ok, sir. Any next of kin?"

"She was away for three years, but the last I knew I was her next of kin"

"Ok" she replied as the male EMT pulled over at the hospital and opened the doors.

They rushed Olivia inside, but a tall, older grey haired female nurse stopped Elliot before he could enter the trauma room.  
"Sorry, sir, but you have to stay here. I'll make sure that you are well informed"

Elliot nodded. "Thank you" and sat anxiously in the waiting room, silently praying that she'd pull through. Not just for him, but for herself and Allyssa. It wouldn't be fair for Allyssa to grow up without her mother, as well as her father. Elliot was the closer thing she had to a father and he treated her like a daughter.

Time seemed to go by very slowly for Elliot as he paced around the waiting room, before giving up and sitting down in one of the uncomfortable, plastic grey chairs, putting his head in his hands.

Although it had seem an eternity, it had actually only been about 20 minutes, when Cragen and Casey with Allyssa perched on her right hip came running in, in a panic.

"Elliot, please tell me she is ok" she spoke, but not too loudly so not to disturb a dozing Allyssa on her hip.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders, tears clearly seen running down his face. "I haven't heard anything. But Case, she looked bad. They hurt her bad...We have to put him away for this"

"Munch and Fin are looking for him as we speak, Elliot. We will make him pay"

Elliot nodded, hoping that Cragen was right. "Can I please have Ally?" he softly asked.

Casey understood that he needed to be comforted by the closest person to Olivia, since he couldn't hold Olivia herself.  
"Sure" she whispered and gently passing Allyssa to Elliot.

Allyssa woke in the process and saw that she was only being passed off to Elliot. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh you're awake, sweetheart"

Allyssa nodded and smiled. "Where mommy?"

"She's asleep right now, honey. I promise you will see her soon"

Allyssa was about to cry and Elliot saw it. "Honey, I promise you will see her soon, ok?"

"But me wanna see her now" she said on the verge of crying.

Elliot gently rubbed her back until she fell asleep again. "What is taking so long?" he asked impatiently, once he knew Allyssa was sound asleep in his lap.

"Elliot, give them time" Cragen replied.

But truth be told, he was getting just as anxious as Elliot. They were all desperate to see her and much sure that she was alright, physically. Mentally, was a different story, they knew that she would be suffering mentally for sometime. She'll start having nightmares, being depressed, let alone a lot of other things. All they could do was be there for her and support her all the way.

Finally after about another 40 minutes of more anxious waiting, a tall, chubby, blonde haired female doctor walked out.  
"Family of Olivia Benson?"

Allyssa woke up at the mention of her mother's name and looked at the doctor.

"I her baby girl" she replied, before the others had a chance.

They all smiled and the doctor walked over. "Hello sweetie, what is your name?"

"Ally" she replied proudly.

"Nice to meet you, Ally"

"It's actually Allyssa...Anyway, how is Olivia?" Elliot asked, desperately wanting to know.

The doctor sat down beside him. "I'm Dr Jill Brickwell. Olivia will be fine eventually, but she suffered two broken ribs, concussion, multiple cuts to the face, bruising to the thighs"

"Bruising to the thighs? She was raped...Oh God" Elliot said breaking down.

"Yeah I'm afraid so" The doctor answered sadly.

"Ewiot, don't cry" Allyssa said and wrapped her arms around him.

Elliot wiped away his tears and placed a gentle kiss on her little cheek, before turning back to the doctor. "Can we please see her?"

"One at a time, expect if you have Allyssa with you"

"Elliot, you and Ally go first" Cragen said and Casey nodded her head in agreement.

"Thanks" he said and followed the doctor to a private room down the hall to the left. "Here we are room 115. She was awake when I was in there, but she is on pain meds, so she is in and out of it"

Elliot nodded. "Thanks"

Dr Brickwell nodded. "I'll check in soon" she replied and walked off.

Elliot looked at Allyssa on his hip. "You ready to see mommy?"

Allyssa nodded and clapped her hands. "Yes"

Elliot sighed. "I have to warn you of something first, honey"

Allyssa looked at him confused. "What, Ewiot?"

"You will see cuts and bruises on your mommy's face?"

Allyssa's eyes started to well up. "Why?"

"Cos a bad man hurt her"

Allyssa nodded. "Me needa see mommy"

Elliot nodded, slowly turned the door handle and opened the door, before he carried Allyssa in there. 

* * *

**Please press the blue button below and leave me a nice review!!!**


	6. Trying To Live Again

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews!!! Here is the next chapter! Please read and review.  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the show, otherwise there would be an EO baby around!!!**

* * *

Elliot walked in to see that Olivia's face was covered in cuts and bruises and she was really pale.

She was fighting the nurse. "Don't touch me...Please don't touch me" she begged.

Elliot sat in the chair beside the bed with Allyssa on his lap. "Honey, calm down"

Olivia turned to face him and out stretched her arms for her daughter. "Give me my baby" she said in a whisper.

"Mommy" Allyssa said on the verge of tears, seeing her mother like that.

Elliot passed the young girl to Olivia and she held her daughter closely. "Hi baby"

Allyssa snuggled contently in to her mother's lap.

"I'm never going to let you leave my sight ever again" Olivia whispered as planted little kisses on her young daughter's cheeks and forehead.

"Love you mommy"

"Love you too baby"

Elliot was quiet, but placed his hand on Olivia's thigh. She flinched and moved away. "Don't touch me"

Elliot quickly withdrew his hand and apologised. "Sorry"

"Can you please leave"

"Sure, I'll take Allyssa with me" He said gently.

"No! She is staying with me"

The nurse that was still standing there, sighed. "Olivia, you can't have anyone staying with you in here"

Olivia was angry at that. She was determined to have Allyssa with her. "NO! My daughter is staying with me!" She yelled and Allyssa began to cry in fear.

She had never seen her mother angry.

"Sorry, princess" Olivia apologised and rubbed her daughter's back, ignoring everyone else's presence in the room.

Olivia's doctor came running in after hearing the commotion. "What is going on in here? Visiting time is over"

"She won't let her daughter go" the nurse informed Dr Brickwell.

"Olivia, you have to let Elliot take Allyssa"

"No" she forcefully said before processing to pull out her IVs. "My daughter is not leaving my sight"

Dr Brickwell whispered something in the nurses ear, and the nurse left. She returned a couple minutes later with a needle.

"What is that?" Elliot asked as he tried to hold Olivia's arms down.

"A sedative" Dr Brickwell answered as she took the needle from Nurse Tonya Brixton.

"No! No sedative!" Olivia begged, "I just want you to leave me and Ally alone"

Dr Brickwell injected Olivia with the sedative, and she tried to fight the sleepiness as it went in to her bloodstream. "Olivia, don't fight it, you need rest" Dr Brickwell said as they watched her fighting it.

Allyssa was red in anger. So much anger for a two year old. "What do to mommy? You big meany!" she screamed as she clung on to her mother, who was now out like a light.

"Come on, Ally. You can see your mommy later" Elliot softly said and he tried to pry her tiny arms from around her mother's arm.

Elliot sighed and walked over to talk to the doctor, before going back to Allyssa and finally over powered her.

"Put me down! MOMMY!!!" she screamed so loud.

Elliot didn't listen, so she squealed in his ear and since he hurt his ear, he put her down for a second. Allyssa bolted. She wanted to run back to her mother but she knew that she couldn't, so she ran out of the hospital.

Elliot finally got the ringing in his ear to stop and he looked down. Allyssa wasn't there. "Shit" he said and rushed to the waiting room.

"What's going on, Elliot?" Cragen asked concerned.

"The doctor had to give Liv a sedative, since she was combative and refused to let Allyssa go"

"Well what do you expect Elliot, Ally is her daughter"

"So where is Allyssa?" Cragen asked noticing that she wasn't with him.

"She squealed in my ear and bolted"

Cragen rubbed a hand down his face and Casey ran out of the building looking for her.

"I'm going to alert the secruity. You go with Casey"

Elliot nodded and ran out, catching up with Casey.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little Allyssa was wondering around the big city, she scared and started to cry. An old lady walked over to her and looked down to her,

"Hello sweetie. Where's your mommy?"

"In hopstical" she said pointing back to Mercy General Hospital.

"Well let's get you back there" the lady said taking her tiny hand.

"Won't let me see Mommy"

"Won't they?"

Allyssa shook her head.

"Ok, are you hungry?"

Allyssa nodded.

"Let's just go in here and get some food and then I have to take you back"

Allyssa smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot and Casey were running down streets searching for the little brown haired girl, but they couldn't find her for about forty minutes before Elliot's phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Stabler"

"Elliot, you better find Allyssa. Olivia has woken up and she's hysterical because no-one is telling her where her daughter is.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia woke up disoriented, but requesting to see her daughter.  
"I want to see Allyssa" she begged Nurse Brixton.

"Sorry Olivia, but your friends have her"

"I don't care. I want to see her now!"

Dr Brickwell walked in. "Olivia..."

"Where's my daughter?" she asked.

She was having trouble breathing.

"Calm down, you'll end up having a panic attack"

But Olivia didn't calm down and started gasping for air.

Dr Brickwell put the oxygen mask on Olivia's face and cranked up the oxygen.

"Olivia, your daughter run away from Elliot...They can't find her"

Olivia was crying. "They have to find her"

"Ok, Nurse Brixton and I will leave you for a few minutes. Get your breathing under control, they'll find her"

Nurse Brixton and Dr Brickwell left, closing the door behind them. Olivia used this as an opportunity to escape. She didn't want to be in the hospital and she need to find Allyssa.

She removed her IVs and grabbed her clothes from under the bed, before going in to the bathroom to change.

Once she was dressed, she snuck out of her room and down the hall. She saw her nurse heading back to her room, so she headed down another corridor and eventually found the elevator. She rode it down to the ground floor and ran out of the hospital.

She was walking down the street, when she saw an old lady walking with her daughter.

"Mommy!" Allyssa called out and ran to her mother.

Olivia slowly and painfully bent down and picked her up. "Hi baby. You ready to go home?"

Allyssa nodded and Olivia called a cab.

The nurse walked in to Olivia's hospital room to find it empty, she almost screamed. She ran in to the wating room to see Cragen still impatiently sitting there.

"Your friend had done a runner"

"Huh?" Cragen asked confused.

"Olivia isn't in her room. We told her about her daughter and we left her for a moment to settle down, since she won't let anyone touch her"

"Great that's all we need" Cragen muttered before grabbing out his cell phone Elliot again.

"Stabler"

"Olivia has done a runner, Elliot. She's obviously looking for Allyssa herself. Be on the look out for both of them"

"Ok, Capt" he said and hung up, before looking at Casey.

"What?" Casey asked confused.

"Liv's done a runner"

Casey sighed. "Great, what else is going to happen?" she muttered as they continued their search.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Please review!!!**


	7. Her Way Or No Way

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews!!!!! Here is the next chapter! This one is for xXBlissfulCursesXx, thanks for the new title...And for Dramawitsvu17, you rock!!!!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I beg, I still don't own it!!!**

* * *

The cab pulled over in front of Olivia's apartment building and she paid the driver, before picking Allyssa up and got out with her.

She placed Allyssa on her hip and they walked in to the building, taking the elevator up to their floor. They got in to the apartment and went straight in to the bedroom.

Olivia and Allyssa were sitting on Olivia's bed, watching 'Cars' on DVD in her bedroom, when there was a knock at the door followed by two very familiar voices.

"Liv, open up!" Elliot called.

"Liv, we know you are in there, please open up" Casey begged.

"Stay here, baby" Olivia whispered to Allyssa.

"Ok, mommy" she replied and continued watching the movie.

Olivia walked up to the door, but didn't open it. "Please leave us alone. Ally and I just want to be left alone" she begged.

"Liv, do you have Allyssa with you?" Elliot asked confused.

"Of course I do, she is my daughter"  
"We've been looking for her, Liv" Casey replied.

"Well you did a useless job, cos I found her only half a block from the hospital with some old lady. And you shouldn't have lost her in the first place. Now leave us alone" she said and walked back in to the bedroom with her daughter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the door, Elliot looked at Casey, "I knew that she would be traumatized but I didn't realise that she would be this bad"  
"El, she's just unable to trust anyone at the moment. She is scared that she will lose Allyssa. She's scared in general. She might begin to come around when we get Jack off the streets" Casey said as they stepped in to the elevator.

The doors closed and Elliot sighed. "I really hope that you are right, Casey"

Casey also sighed. "I hope I am right as well"

They got in to the car and the drive to the precinct was quiet as they worried about their best friend and her daughter.

How were they going to tell Cragen that they couldn't get her to open up? If they couldn't no-one can.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked in to the precinct to see Fin, Munch and Cragen standing around.

"Did you two find the bastard?"  
Munch nodded. "He's in interrogation. You wanna tell him what's on your mind?"  
"Hell yeah I do" he said angrily.

"Just no violence, Elliot"

Elliot ran a hand through his hair and nodded.

He walked in to the interrogation room. Jack had light brown hair and hazel eyes. Allyssa definitely had his eyes, but her mother's hair. He was wearing faded and holey jeans with a black top on with a picture of an eagle.

"Jack Michaels, huh?"  
Jack looked up. "Who wantsa know?"

"I personally couldn't give a shit who you are. But I would like to know why you attacked Olivia Benson" Elliot yelled angrily in his face.

"Olivia Benson? Who's Olivia Benson?" he tried to act innocent.

But he wasn't working on Elliot, he knew that he was lying and it was pretty obvious.

Elliot quickly got up and shoved a chair under the door handle, so no-one could get in. "Now admit what you did to my partner, you sick son of a bitch"

"I didn't do anything illegal, I was just getting payback, Detective!" Jack yelled back.

Elliot's short temper had just worn thin. He grabbed him and smacked him up against the wall, his fist come in to contact with Jack's jaw, then his abdomen. Jack fell to the floor and he began kicking him in the ribs. "Tell me why you hurt Olivia, you sick bastard!!" Elliot yelled in between kicks.

Banging could be heard on the door and two-way mirror, before Fin got the door open and grabbed Elliot away.

"El, man, go see Liv. Make sure she is ok" he almost mentioned Allyssa, but stopped himself. Jack wasn't to know about Allyssa.  
Elliot inhaled and exhaled deeply before getting his anger under control and nodded. "Ok then" he replied and walked out of the room.

Olivia and Allyssa were still sitting on her bed, when the movie ended. "You hungry, 'Baby Benson'?"

Allyssa nodded and smiled. She loved when her mother called her that. "Yes, 'Mommy Benson'" she replied.  
Olivia smiled back at her daughter as she took her tiny hand, "Come on, let's get a bag of lollies out of the cupboard and we can watch another movie"

They walked in to the kitchen and Olivia placed Allyssa on her hip, so she could pick a bag of lollies from out of the cupboard.

"Which do you want, princess? We've got snakes, gummy bears, party mix or sour worms"  
Allyssa clapped her hands. "Gummy bears, gummy bears"

Olivia reached up and grabbed the bag of gummy bears out and shut the cupboard.

"What movie do you want to watch this time?" she asked her daughter as they walked through the living room.

"Umm---" Allyssa began to answer when there was a knock at the door.

Olivia walked up to the door with Allyssa still on her hip and looked through the peep-hole.

It was Elliot again.

"What do you want, Elliot?" she asked through the door,

"Liv, I just want to talk, please let me in"  
Olivia sighed. "Ok I will, but keep your distance and don't touch us"  
"Ok then. I promise I will keep my distance and not touch you" he said then he heard locks being unbolted.

He must have heard at least five being unbolted. The door opened to reveal an exhausted and terrified Olivia holding a scared Allyssa.

"Hi girls" Elliot said softly.

Allyssa looked away. He realised that he had also lost Allyssa's trust as well as Olivia's.  
"Elliot, what do you want?" Olivia asked as she kept a safe distance.

"I know you're frightened, Liv. But why are you scared of me? We've been friends and partners for years"  
Olivia sighed but kept her distance, holding tightly on to Allyssa just like she did in the hospital.

"It's not just you, it's everyone in general" she admited.

Elliot took a step forward; Olivia noticed and took a step back. "Keep away. You are not taking my baby away from me again" Olivia said, sounding like a scared child.

Elliot nodded and took a step back. "Ok, ok. I'm not here to take Allyssa from you. I came to see how the two of you are doing"  
"We...we're fine. Thanks for dropping back" she said and waited for him to leave.

He sighed. He wasn't going to give up on her. He would just have to give her a day or so and try again. "Ok Liv, take care" he said and walked out closing the door behind him.

As he walked away he heard Olivia bolted the door up again.

"I just hope we can get the real Olivia Benson back again real soon" he thought as he walked toward the elevator.

* * *

**Push the blue button below you review! You know you wanna!!!**


	8. What Goes Up Must Come Down Again

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I know that Liv was a bit mean to El, but has ended!!!! I couldn't keep her mad! Anyways...Please read and review, your reviews mean a lot and keep me writing this story!!!**

**Disclaimer: Are there EO babies around? No...well I don't own them!!!!**

* * *

Two weeks went by and Olivia was beginning to heal. She was beginning to trust her friends again and decided that it was time for her and Allyssa to get out of the apartment.

Olivia woke at seven and had a shower. She dressed in light blue jeans and a white shirt, before putting her hair in a ponytail. She walked in to Allyssa's room, turned off her night light, before walking over to the bed and gently shook her daughter awake.  
"Wake up, Ally"

Allyssa rolled over to face her mother and opened her eyes, smiling. "Mommy"

"Yeah, baby. You want to go to the park?"

The bright and bubbly two year-old sat up. "Yes, mommy"

Olivia picked up her daughter and walked toward the bathroom. "Ok, let's get you bathed and dressed before breakfast.

By 9:00, they were ready to go. Allyssa was dressed in a pink dress covered in yellow flowers, black ¾ leggings and some black sandals. Her hair was done in two little piggy tails and she was happy to be going to the park to play.

"Come on, princess. Let's go" Olivia said, only to be interrupted by the phone. "Hold on, baby" she said and answered the phone.

"Benson"

"Hey Liv"

"Oh hey El, Ally and I were about to go to the park, would you like to come?"

"Sure, Liv. I would love to. I will meet you there in about twenty minutes"

"Ok, we will be at the playground near the pond"

"Ok see you soon"

"Bye"

And the pair hung up.

Olivia walked back to her daughter and picked her up, placing her on her hip. "Ready, princess?"

Allyssa nodded. "Let's go"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot turned up at the park, where Olivia said to meet them. Neither she nor Allyssa were anywhere in sight. "What the hell are they?" he thought to him, before grabbing out his cell phone from his shorts pocket.

He dialled her cell phone number and waited for her to answer. "Come on, Liv, pick up. Pick up"

"Hello, you have reached Olivia Benson; sorry I can't take your call. Please leave your name and number and I will get back to you"

Elliot sighed and shut his cell phone. "Damn, where are they?" he thought and began to walk the way to her apartment, trying to find any trace of them.

He was a block away, when his cell phone rang.

"Stabler"

"Elliot, you need to find Olivia and Allyssa. Jack has escaped from prison, looking for revenge"

Elliot sighed and Cragen noticed that something was already wrong. "What's wrong, Elliot?"

"Liv told me to meet her and Ally at the playground a couple blocks from her apartment and they're not here and she isn't answering her cell"

Cragen sighed. "That bastard better not have taken them"

"He better not have, that sick son of a bitch"

"Elliot, quickly go to Liv's apartment to see if she is still there"

"Ok" he hang up and ran the rest of the way to Olivia's apartment"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia walked out of the apartment, with Allyssa on her hip and locked the door.

Allyssa was bobbing up and down in Olivia's arm.

"You're a good mood this morning, baby girl"

"Yes, me am, mommy"

Olivia smiled and pushed the button to go to the ground floor in the elevator. "That's good, sweetie. Now let's go have some fun"  
Allyssa nodded and clapped her hands.

They walked out of the elevator and out of the building, only to be grabbed from behind. Olivia tried to fight for herself and her daughter. Allyssa was crying as some man in black clothes and mask tried to take her away from Olivia.  
"Leave us alone!" Olivia begged.

The man laughed evilly as he put a white cloth soaked in chloroform in front of her face and she was out like a light. The other man put a little cloth covered in chloroform in front of Allyssa's nose and she was also out like a light.

"Man, that was easy" the first man said to the other as they put Olivia and Allyssa in to the awaiting black van.

"So you really think that this child is your's?" the other man asked as he shut the door.

"I sure do. But when the bitch wakes I will ask for confirmation" the first man said as he climbed in to the driver's seat.

The first twenty minutes of the drive was quiet as the man didn't speak and Olivia and Allyssa were still unconscious in the back.

"So what are you gonna do if the girl is yours?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead. Now shut your trap. I'm not paying ya to talk"

The younger man shut up and went in to the back of the van to tie Olivia up, before tying Allyssa up before they woke up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached their location, they got up out and opened the back. The older man carried out Olivia and the younger one carried Allyssa. They walked in to the abandoned factory and went to a private room out the back with a steel door. The room was dark with no windows, cold and smelled strongly of mould.

The older man tied Olivia to the wooden table in the centre of the room with her legs spread as the younger man tied Allyssa to a pole in the corner with a perfect view to the table.

Olivia began to regain consciousness and looked around at her new surroundings to see the faces of her kidnappers. It was Jack and some younger man with short blonde hair. He was tall and had abs of steel. He was obviously a body builder.

"Why did you take me and my daughter?" she demanded to know.

Jack walked over to Olivia. "It's called payback, babe"

"But why did you take my daughter? She is just an innocent child"

"An innocent child that I had part in making. She is my daughter isn't she?" he asked right in her face.

Olivia shook her head, trying to lie.

"Don't lie to me, bitch" he said and punched her right in the face.

Olivia cried out in pain. "Yes, yes she is your daughter. Please don't hurt her"

Jack laughed evilly. "Don't worry, I don't plan on it. I couldn't hurt a child"

Allyssa began to regain consciousness and called out for her mother. "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Baby, I'm right here" Olivia said from the table.

Allyssa looked around and saw her mother tied to the table and began to cry, trying to break free.

Jack bent down in front of the scared child.

"Don't touch her!" Olivia yelled.

"Alright, alright. Get your pants on... Only till I take them off of you of course"

"Oh no, please don't rape me again" she thought as he watched the evil man near her daughter.

"Now, now, sweetie. What's your name?"

Allyssa looked from the evil man to her mother back to the evil man and began to cry again.

"She's scared. Please let me hold her and settle her down" Olivia begged.

"Ok, but don't think about running, cos your legs are staying tied up"

Olivia nodded and Jack untied Allyssa and passed her to her mother.

"Shh, shh. It's alright, princess" Olivia cooed in her daughter's ear as she rubbed her back.

They were given five minutes, before Jack pulled Allyssa away. Allyssa started to cry again.

"Mommy!"

"Baby, it's ok. It's ok" Olivia tried to calm her down from a distance.

But Allyssa only got more scared when she was tied up again.

"Ally, be brave for mommy" Olivia said and Allyssa stopped crying, but she still shook in fear.

"Ok, now that the child is quiet, we can let the real fun begin" Jack said evilly.

Olivia didn't like the sound of what was about to happen. 

* * *

**I hope you like it! Please review!!!**


	9. Waiting To Be Rescued Again

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Here is the next chapter! Please read and review!!  
Disclaimer: No matter how much I beg I still don't own them!!!!**

* * *

Jack took off his pants and boxers in one swift movement, Olivia knew what was about to happen to her again and she didn't want her young daughter witnessing it.

"I don't wanna Allyssa watching this" she begged Jack.

Jack sighed. "Fine, Mack take her outside for awhile. I will tell you when you can bring her back in"

Mack untied Allyssa and picked her up. "Say goodbye to your mommy"

"Love you mommy" she cried as she was carried out.

"I love you too baby. Stay strong...Don't hurt my baby"

Allyssa was taken out of the room and Jack got on top of Olivia.

Olivia was crying. "Why?"

"It's payback, I told you that last time. And cos you got me into trouble, I will make you suffer more, bitch!" he yelled in her face and then entered her in one, quick, rough movement and she screamed out in pain.

"Keep it down, Bitch" he said in between thrusts.

Olivia tried to fight against each thrust, but it pissed him off and every trust become harder and more painful. Olivia sobbed harder, she wished that she was back at home, sitting on the couch with Allyssa and Elliot. She regretted going undercover and meeting Jack, but she doesn't regret having Allyssa. Her daughter is her life.

"Stop crying, would ya" he said angrily and punch her in the face.

Olivia whimpered in pain and stopped crying as Jack finished, spilling his seed inside of her.

He then got off of her and put his pants back on, before calling out to Mack. "Bring the girl back in"

"I'm cold, can you please give me my clothes and untie so I can put them on. I promise I won't run"  
Jack thought a moment, as Mack bought Allyssa back in.

"Fine" he said and grabbed her clothes.

It passed her the bag and untied her. "You can get off the table to get dressed, but don't move away from the table"  
Olivia nodded and got dressed.

Once she was dressed, she looked at Mack. "Can I please have Allyssa?"

"Sure" he said and passed the crying girl to her mother.

"I'll leave the two of you untied, we're going now. But the door will be locked and we will be back. We aren't finished with you" he said angrily, pointing his finger at her.

The two men left the mother and daughter alone. Olivia sat on the cold floor with Allyssa in her lap.

She didn't want to sit on the table, there was bits of her blood on there and she didn't want her daughter seeing it.

Allyssa wrapped her arms around her mother and sobbed in to her. Olivia held her close and rubbed her back.

"Elliot will find us, baby. He will save us" she whispered in her daughter's tiny ear.

Allyssa nodded. "I scared, mommy"

Olivia kissed the top of her head. "I know, baby, I know"

The men returned an hour later, just as Olivia had finally settled Allyssa down and got her to sleep.

Jack saw his daughter asleep in her mother's lap and sighed, but he didn't want to show softness.

"No time to sleep little one" he said loud enough to wake her.

"Mommy" she cried whe she saw the evil man right in her face.

Olivia gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's ok baby, I'm here" she said, before Jack decided to take her daughter away from her.

He passed the child to Mack. "Tie her up in the corner again, I'm not finished with Olivia"

Mack nodded and took Allyssa, who was screaming for her mother, in to the corner. He sat her on a blanket so she wasn't on the cold floor and he tied her back up to the pole.

"Jack, please don't make our daughter witness whatever you are about to do to me. You don't want her scared for life. Please" She begged.

She hated to say 'our daughter' because Allyssa was her daughter, she carried her for thirty-nine weeks, since she was born a week early. She was the one who went through fifteen hours of painful labour without drugs and she was the one who had taken care of her every day of her life.

He hadn't been there for any of that and now he was keeping his child and his child's mother tied up in some cold stinking room in some location. She didn't even know where she was or how far they had traveled to get here. She didn't even know what time it was or even if it was the same day, since she didn't know how long she was unconscious. She just hoped that Elliot would find her and Allyssa soon and that they would get out of this alive. She was dreaming of the day when her and her young daughter would be safe and have no worries, she just hoped that it could be soon.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jack whacking her in the ribs with a wooden basebal bat. She screamed, and then Allyssa screamed. Her daughter was now scared for life and things were only about to get worse. Jack bought the bat up again and bought it back down, it collided with her left shin over and over again. She heard the bone break, but she couldn't think about that for long, because the bat then collided with her ribs again and again, she knew she would have at least two or three broken ribs by now as well, and then the bat collided with her head.

The last things that she heard before losing consciousness was her young daughter screaming and crying from the corner, then a steel door opening and someone yelling out, "NYPD!" and then blackness consumered her against her will. She just hoped that nothing happened to her daughter.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review!!!!**


	10. Helping One of Our Own

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews! You keep me writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I beg, I still don't own it.**

* * *

Sort of from Elliot's Point of View

Elliot was sitting at his desk, nervously clicking his pen. He was very worried about Olivia and Allyssa. His thoughts were interrupted by the phone on his desk beginning to ring.

"Stabler" he answered professionally.

"I know where Olivia and Allyssa Benson are being held" said a man over the phone.

Elliot could hear crying in the background. "Oh my God, that sounds like Ally" he thought before answering the man.

"Where? Please tell me where?"  
"Warehouse number 5 at the docks" he whispered and hung up.

Elliot put the phone down and got the squad's attention. "I just had an anonymous tip. Liv and Ally are being held in warehouse 5 at the docks. Let's go"  
"You heard the man. GO!" Cragen said walking out of his office.

Half the squad ran out and jumped in to the squad cars and raced to the docks, they knew it wasn't really their job, but Olivia was one of them and they had to rescue her. Elliot was shaking so much; Cragen put his hand on his shoulder. "Elliot, I'm sure that they are fine. Come on, let's go get them" he said and walked out with Elliot to the car.

Cragen got in to the driver's seat as Elliot got in to the passenger seat, since he was in no shape to drive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the docks, it was quiet and looked deserted except for one black van parked right out the front of warehouse 5.  
"Look Capt. They must've taken them in that van" Elliot said pointing.

"Ok, quickly call CSU to come inspect the van"  
"Right" Elliot replied grabbing out his cell phone.

As Elliot rang CSU, Cragen got out to address the rest of the squad.

"Ok, people, remember that they're got one of our own in there and her two year old daughter"  
Elliot finished up the call and got out the car and Cragen signalled that it was time to go in.

They walked in and canvassed the whole warehouse. "There's no one here" Elliot said, but then heard a scream coming from the back. "That definitely sounds like Liv" he whispered.

Cragen pointed toward the door, only just noticing it. He, Elliot, Fin and Munch ran over to the door. Elliot, Fin and Munch got their guns ready and Cragen slid open the door.

"NYPD! PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!" Elliot yelled out.

The young guy named Mack gave himself up and walked over to Fin.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law………" Fin said shoving the handcuffs on him and escorting him out.

"Jack, put down the bat. You've done more then enough damage to Olivia" Elliot said angrily.  
Jack laughed evilly and lifted the bat up again. Munch pounced on him knocking him down. He grabbed out his handcuffs and cuffed him.

"No-one fucks with Liv and gets away with it" Munch said angrily as he cuffed Jack.

Munch took him out and Elliot went over to Olivia and Cragen untied Allyssa and picked her up, comforting her, as they waited for the ambulance to come, that they called on their way to the warehouse.

Elliot gently brushed the hair from Olivia's face. "It's ok, Liv. You're safe" he whispered to her unconscious form.

The ambulance arrived, just as Elliot came out carrying Olivia and Cragen carried Allyssa out of the warehouse. One of the EMTs grabbed out the gurney. "Place her on here, sir"  
Elliot nodded and gently placed her on the gurney. "I'm coming"  
"Ok, sir" The EMT answered.

"I'll be down there as soon as I can, Elliot" Cragen informed him as he gave Allyssa to him.

The ambulance doors closed and they rushed to Mt Sinai Hospital.

"Fanks (thanks) for wescuing me and mommy" Allyssa said as she sat on Elliot's lap, keeping an eye on her mother, who was still unconscious on the gurney.

Elliot kissed her head. "I'm just glad that you are safe, sweetie"

"When is mommy going to wake up, daddy?" she asked out of the blue.

"Soon sweetie" he said without realising that she had just called him daddy.

It registered in his brain a moment later.

"Ally, do you want me to be your daddy?"  
Allyssa turned around and smiled. "Yes. Mommy happy when with you"

"Well that's something that we will have to ask mommy about later" he said and noticed that Allyssa was still shaking in fear.

She was just trying to be brave for her mother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ambulance pulled over at Mt Sinai and they pulled Olivia out on the gurney and rushed her in to a trauma room.

"Sir, you can stay with the child while I examine her" a tall young blonde female doctor said as they walked in.

"I'm not letting her out of my sight" he answered as they walked in to a room.

He went to gently put her on the bed but she refused to let go of him.

"She can sit on your lap"  
Elliot nodded and sat on the bed, with Allyssa in his lap.

"So sweetheart, can you tell me your name?" she asked the young child as she examined her.

Allyssa looked away and cried.

"It's ok, sweetie" Elliot said and rubbed her back, before looking at the doctor. "Her name is Allyssa Benson"

The doctor smiled at Allyssa. "Allyssa, that's a nice name" she said then looked up at Elliot. "She looks unharmed. But she is suffering from shock; do you know what she saw?"  
Elliot sighed. "She watched her mother get beaten with a baseball bat"  
"Oh my God...she'll definitely need therapy" the doctor said sadly.  
Elliot nodded in understanding. "I will make sure she gets it"

"For now, just spend a lot of time with her. She must be hungry, why not go eat with her. It's probably best if she stays with you whilst her mother is in the hospital, she looks that she feels safe with you. But be prepared for nightmares, she'll probably will want you with her, when she sleeps, she'll be scared for some time"  
"Ok thanks. So, is she free to go?"  
"Yeah, she hasn't got any physical trauma, just psychological"

Elliot nodded. "Thanks"

The doctor left and Elliot looked down at Allyssa. "Are you hungry, Ally?"  
Allyssa nodded.

"Ok, come on, sweetie" he said as he placed her on his hip as he stood.

The walk to the cafeteria was quiet until Allyssa decided to speak. "When can see mommy?"

"Soon, Ally, when the doctors are finished helping her"  
Allyssa nodded. "Then see mommy?"  
"Yeah"

Some time passed before Allyssa spoke again, after she finished the ¼ of the ham and cheese sandwich that Elliot gave her. "We see mommy now?"  
"Are you finished eating or are you still hungry?"  
"I full...see mommy now?"  
Elliot nodded as he stood. "Yep" he replied and picked her up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked in to the waiting room with Allyssa, just as Olivia's doctor was coming over.

"Olivia Benson's family?"  
Elliot walked up to him. "We are"  
"Ok follow me. I will explain her condition on the way to her room, sir"

"Is she alright?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, she has a concussion, three broken ribs and a broken left leg. She was also raped. She is awake and asking for Allyssa"

"Me" Allyssa replied.

"So you're Allyssa?"  
Allyssa nodded and the doctor shook her tiny hand.

"I'm Dr Lyle, but you can call me Max"  
"Hi Max, this Ewiot"

Dr Lyle smiled. "You can go in now, Elliot"

"Thanks"  
The doctor nodded and walked away.

And here Elliot was with Allyssa on his hip about to open the door to Olivia's hospital room. It was like deja vu.

* * *

**Please press the blue button below to send me a nice review! You know you want to! LOL!**


	11. On The Slow Road To Recovery

**A/N: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews!!!!! I am enjoying writing this story and all your reviews are keeping me writing it. Please read and review!!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I beg I still don't own the show or anything to do with it!**

**

* * *

**

Elliot walked in to Olivia's hospital room. The only light in the room was coming from the setting sun coming through the window. Olivia looked so small and fragile in the bed. Her skin was almost as pale as the white bed sheets, which made her cuts and bruises even more visible. She was asleep, but it was easy to see that she was still in pain even with the pain meds being pumped through her body.

Elliot sighed as he sat down on the chair beside the bed. He hated seeing her in pain. She didn't deserve pain especially with all she had been through in her life, she deserved to be happy.

"Do you want to sit on the bed next to mommy?" Elliot asked the brown haired, hazel eyed girl in his lap.

Allyssa was looking more and more liked her mother every single day. You could tell who her mother was just by looking at her. She was a mini version of Olivia and Elliot loved her like she was one of his daughters.

Allyssa turned her head and smiled as she nodded. "Yes, pwease"

Elliot nodded and very gently lifted her up and placed her on the hospital bed. Allyssa very gently crawled over closer to her mother. She was gentle because she didn't want to wake her mother, but as soon as she laid beside Olivia and wrapped her arms around her, she woke. Seeing her little girl, she smiled and gave her a hug. "Hello baby"  
"Hi mommy"

Elliot thought it was best to leave, since last time she didn't want him anywhere near her or Allyssa. He stood and was about to walk off, but was stopped by Olivia's weak voice.

"Please stay, El" she begged as she held Allyssa tightly.

Elliot walked back and sat down on the chair again. "I'm not going anywhere" he promised and placed a caring hand on her thigh.

She flinched and slowly moved away. "Please don't touch me. I want to you to stay, but please just don't touch me" she told him very weakly in a whisper, but loud enough for Elliot to hear.

He slowly withdrew his hand and nodded in understanding. "It's ok, Liv. I understand"  
Olivia nodded and slightly smiled. "I'm just scared that Jack will get us again. I know he is back in jail, but he broke out once, he could do it again"

"I understand that you're scared. So how about you come live with me for awhile? Until you get back on your feet" he gently offered to his best friend.

Olivia thought for a moment, considering it. "He's my best friend. I can trust him. He will keep me and Ally safe" she finally came up with her answer.

"That would be great, El. Of course only if Ally and I aren't going to be burdens"

Elliot smiled and shook his head. "Of course not, Liv. You and Ally are more then welcome to stay as long as you want and when and if you decide that you feel safe enough to live on your own again, I will help you look for another apartment"

Olivia smiled. "Thanks so much" she whispered, then looked down at her daughter.

Sometime during their conversation the youngster had fallen asleep at her mother's side.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes until Olivia spoke up again. "Is Ally alright?"

Elliot nodded. "She wasn't harmed physically, but she will need to see a psychologist"

Olivia sighed, but she knew that Allyssa, only at the innocent age of two, had watched her own mother be beaten with a baseball bat and she was traumatized by it.

"Liv, I will take care of her and all of that until you are healthy again and are released from hospital"

"Thanks so much, El" she replied and tried to hide a yawn.

Elliot stood up. "You're tired, get some more sleep. I will be back later"

"Please stay with us" she begged again before he could even take a step.

Olivia was terrified and Elliot couldn't blame her, the man that fathered her young daughter had kidnapped her twice. He had raped and bashed her both of those times. She was too scared to be left alone, scared that he would return and end up killing her next time.

Elliot sat back down and Olivia's eyes slowly drifted shut and she went to sleep, knowing that she and Allyssa were safe with Elliot watching over them.

He must have drifted off to sleep himself because he was woken sometime later by a tiny scream. He looked at the clock.7:34pm. He had only been asleep for about forty minutes. He looked at the bed and realised that the tiny scream had come from the gorgeous toddler lying beside Olivia. Little Allyssa was having a nightmare. "Pwease no hurt mommy! Mommy!" she screamed out in her sleep, waking Olivia up as well in the process.

Elliot had just picked Allyssa up as Olivia woke. "It's ok, Liv. Go back to sleep, I can help her"  
Olivia was about to protest, but decided against it. Elliot was just trying to help and she knew that.

She nodded and laid back down.

"Wake up, honey" he cooed in to Allyssa's ear as she continued to scream out in her nightmare, obviously of the kidnapping.

Allyssa didn't wake, he tried again.

"Ally, you're safe. Wake up" he said a bit louder.

She woke this time, disorientated and tried to dislodge herself from Elliot's arms, not realising that he was him at first.

"Ally, it's Elliot. You're safe, sweetie"  
The toddler finally realised that she was safe in Elliot's arms, in her mother's hospital room and calmed down instantly.

"Sowee, Ewiot" she whispered.

"No need to say you are sorry, Ally. Are you alright now?" he asked as he sat back down in the chair beside the bed.

Allyssa nodded and yawned again.

"You still tired?"  
She didn't have time to answer before she fell asleep again in Elliot's lap, using his abdomen as a pillow. He looked down at her and smiled, before going back to sleep himself.

He couldn't believe how quickly the young girl had taken to him and his kids. They all loved her to bits. He remember when she saw Kathy for the first time at the precinct, she hid behind his legs and when Kathy got closer and tried to talk to her, she ran to Olivia crying, "Scary lady gonna hurt me, mommy"  
They all had to hold back their laughter until Kathy left, they all thought it was hilarious, even Elliot's kids.

Elliot woke again when he felt a presence in the room; he was ready to pounce but relaxed when he noticed that it was only the night nurse checking Olivia's vitals.

The lady checked Olivia's vitals in silence before leaving again, Elliot looked at the clock; it was 2:56am. He then looked at the bed and noticed Olivia whimpering in her sleep. She was now her turn to have a nightmare, but instead of screaming like Allyssa, she was only whimpering and tossing and turning.

He watched her for awhile, contemplating wether or not to wake her, as time went on she was getting worse and he finally decided that it time to wake her. He got up gently not to wake Allyssa, who was still sound asleep in his lap.

"Liv, wake up" he whispered and gently shook her.

Olivia woke and looked at him with fear in her eyes, so he backed away.

"Sorry, Liv. You were having a nightmare" he said as he sat back in the chair, deciding not to push her in to talking about it.

He knew she would talk about it herself, when or if she was ready to.

"Thanks, El" she whispered, not to wake her sleeping child in Elliot's arms.

"For what?" he asked looking at her slightly confused.  
"For being here, for helping me and for understanding me. You're the best friend that I have ever had"  
Elliot smiled. "There is no need to thank me, Liv. I'm here to help you any time that you or Ally need me. It's only 3:16 in the morning; you should get some more 'shut-eye'"

Olivia nodded and snuggled back down in to the bed to get comfortable, before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

Elliot decided not to go back to sleep, he sat there watching over Olivia in the bed and Allyssa in his arms as they slept.

Olivia woke a few hours later when the morning sun began to seep through her hospital window, she looked to her left to see her best friend and daughter sitting the chair, wide awake talking and watching her.

"Morning Liv" Elliot smiled and placed Allyssa on the bed with her.

"Morning, mommy" Allyssa said smiling.

Olivia smiled. "Morning both of you...Ally, honey, did Elliot teach you how to say morning properly?"

Allyssa smiled and nodded before saying something that Olivia least expected to hear from her daughter. "Mommy, can Ewiot be me daddy?"

Olivia gasped in shock at first but then smiled. "It's ok with me, honey. But you have to ask Elliot"  
Allyssa smiled and looked at Elliot. "Be me daddy?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelids.

Elliot laughed. "Of course, I will be your daddy" he told Allyssa, before looking up at Elliot and mouthed, "I love you"  
"I love you too, El. But are you sure you want to wait for me?"  
Elliot nodded. "Of course" he said, secretly wanting to hold her so bad.

He knew it would take sometime before she could start trusting people to touch her again and he was willing to wait. He loved her too much to lose her.

The doctor walked in and cleared his throat to get their attention. "How are you this morning, Miss Benson?"

"Still in a bit of pain" she admitted.

Dr Lyle nodded and grabbed a fresh bag of morphine out of his doctor coat pocket. "I thought you might say that since your pain meds ran out"

Olivia looked up at her IV and noticed that he was right, it was empty.

"I'll change it over for you" he said and walked up to the side of the bag.

He changed the bags over.

"Thanks"

"No problem. Nurse Abby Stapleton will be in soon to check you over and to recheck your vitals. My shift is over now, but Dr Johnson will be taking care of you"  
Olivia nodded. "Thanks"

Elliot watched Olivia play with Allyssa as much as she could without causing too much pain. She was definitely on the slow road to recovery, but it would take a long time to have the real Olivia Benson back and he was willing to help her and Allyssa all the way.

* * *

**I hope you like the chapter. Please review!!**


	12. Learning To Trust Again

**A/N: Thanks again for the the reviews! This chapter is for everyone that has reviewed!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As I always say I don't own anything to do with the show no matter how much I beg!**

* * *

Two weeks later, Olivia was still in the hospital since the doctor was worried about her broken ribs, one was sitting close to her heart, so they wanted to keep her in the hospital as it healed. While Elliot was at work, Olivia was lying in bed watching her daughter sleep beside her, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Olivia called out quietly, but not too loud to wake Allyssa.

The door opened quietly and Olivia smiled when she saw her brother walk in.

He smiled back at his sister and quietly sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"How are you and Ally doing?" he asked quietly when he saw his niece napping beside his sister.

Olivia slightly smiled. "To be honest, still a bit scared. But we are slowly getting better" she admitted.

Simon nodded. "Sorry I haven't been around. I didn't know what was happening. Why didn't you call me?"

Olivia sighed. "I didn't want to be a burden" she said, then looked down at her daughter, who was just waking from her nap. "Hey baby. Say hello to Uncle Simon"  
Allyssa sat up smiling. "Uncie Simon here, mommy?"  
"Yeah, baby. Look" she said placing her daughter on her lap, so she could see.

Allyssa smiled again, when she saw her uncle sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"Hi Uncie Simon"

"Hey Ally, how are you?"

"O-tay. Evil man hurt mommy"  
Simon sighed. "Yeah I know, sweetie" he said then looked at his sister. "Would like you to stay with me for a few days?"  
"Sure. Thanks. Only if Ally and I won't be a burden"  
"Of course you and Ally won't be a burden. I have already talked to Lucy and she agrees that she should come and stay with us for a while"  
Olivia smiled. "Thanks, that means a lot"

The doctor walked in smiling. "Good morning, Olivia. I have some good news. You can go home today, but as long as you stay with someone"  
"I'm going to be staying with my brother" she told Dr Johnson.

Dr Johnson nodded. "Ok, then. Why don't you get changed and I will grab your discharge forms"

"Thanks" she said and gave Allyssa to Simon.

"Sure" Dr Johnson said and walked out.

"Can you please just take care of Ally for a minute while I go get changed?" she asked as she grabbed her clothes from underneath the hospital bed.

"Of course, Liv"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later, Olivia called Elliot to let him know where she was.

"_Stabler"_

"Hey El"  
_"Hey baby. Are you and Ally ok?" _he asked worrying.

"Yeah, we're fine, El. We are staying at Simon's for a few days. You can come and visit if you like"

"_Of course, honey. I'm just about finished work; I will be there as soon as I can"_

"Ok see you soon. Love you"

"_Love you too, Liv. See ya" he replied and hung up._

She hung up and went in to the living room to check on Allyssa. She was sitting on the couch with Charlie (**A/N: I can't remember the boy's name, so I am calling him Charlie**) watching an old episode of Ragrats on DVD. Once she was satisfied that her daughter safe and content, she walked in to the spare room closing the door behind her.

She lay down on the bed and curled up on her side. She was still depressed about everything that had happened in the last couple months, but she didn't what to be more of a burden, then she already thought that she was. Silent tears streamed down her face, but they eventually turned in to loud sobs. She muffled her sobs, so that no-one could hear her.

Elliot finished the last of his paperwork and left to go check Olivia at Simon's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He arrived sometime later and knocked on the door.

Simon answered and welcomed him in.

"So how have you been, Elliot?"

"I've been alright, trying my hardest to support Liv as much as humanly possible"  
Simon patted Elliot's back. "Thank you for all the support that you have given her. I think she is in the spare bedroom. I'll show you where it is"  
"Thanks" he said and followed Simon to the spare bedroom.

The door was closed, so Simon knocked on the door.

"Liv, Elliot is here" he called through the door.

He didn't get answer, so he turned to Elliot. "Why don't you try? She was fine earlier; I don't know what has happened in the last few hours,

Elliot nodded. "It's ok, I will go in there" he whispered.

Simon nodded and walked away.

Elliot slowly and quietly opened the door.

He saw Olivia lying in the bed curled up on her side. He thought that she was asleep until he walked up to the bed. She was crying silent tears. He kneeled down in front of her beside the bed.

"Are you alright, baby?" he asked and very slowly and cautiously put his hand on her arm.

To his surprise, she didn't flinch or move away. She welcomed his caring touch.

"Please hold me" she begged in a nearly inaudible whisper.

Elliot had only just heard what she said. "Of course, honey, scoot over"

Olivia slowly scooted over and Elliot got on the bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. But she flinched, so he pulled back.

"Sorry, Liv"  
She sighed. "Please just not too close. I'm sorry, I just don't feel comfortable being held that closely yet"

"There's no need to apologise, baby" he said gently and caressed her arm. "Is this ok?" he asked as he just lay beside her with an arm around her shoulder, with a couple inches between them.

Olivia nodded. "Thank you. I know I must be annoying you"

Elliot caressed her arm again. "Honey, you aren't annoying me. I understand. You are still traumatized"

"Is it...Um...is it alright if Ally and I stay with you instead? I love Simon, Lucy and Charlie, but I just feel like I am intruding, since I stayed with them for about half my pregnancy and only left less then six months ago"

Elliot gently kissed her forehead. "Of course you and Ally can stay with me. You can Ally can have my bed and I will sleep on the couch"  
"A-are you sure?"

Elliot nodded. "Of course. Would you like to go now?"

"Yeah" was all she said.

Elliot helped her up and walked out of the room with her, and in to the living room.

Simon, Allyssa and Charlie were sitting on the couch watching TV as Lucy preparing dinner in the kitchen.

"Hey, are you alright?" Simon asked his sister, when he saw her and Elliot walked in

"Thanks so much for everything, Simon. But Ally and I are going to stay with Elliot"  
Simon stood and nodded. "Sure. But remember that you and Ally are welcome to stay anytime"

"Thanks. Come on, Ally. We are going to stay with Elliot" she said and picked up her daughter.

Olivia placed Allyssa in the child seat in the backseat of Elliot's car, before getting in to the passenger seat as Elliot got in the driver's seat.

The drive was silent until they hit New York again. "Are you hungry, Liv?"  
"Yeah. I feel like a pizza"

"Sure. Ally, you hungry back there?" he asked as he drove toward the nearest pizza place.

He didn't get an answer, so Olivia turned around and looked in to the back seat. Her daughter was sound asleep, so she turned back forward again. "She's sound asleep"

Elliot nodded. "Ok, we'll get take away pizza then and we can go to your apartment instead, so Ally can sleep in her own bed"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night at Olivia's apartment, Allyssa was in bed asleep as Elliot and Olivia sat on the couch watching TV. Olivia scooted closer to Elliot and laid her head on his shoulder. Elliot turned his head and kissed her forehead. "Are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah" she whispered.

"Come on, I will help you to bed"

"Thanks"

Elliot helped her to her bed and was just about to leave when she grabbed his wrist. "Please stay until I fall asleep"

"Of course" he said and sat down beside her on the bed and waited til she was sound asleep.

Once she started lightly snoring in her sleep, Elliot quietly got up and went back in to the living room grabbing a spare blanket and pillow from the cupboard and went to sleep.

* * *

**Please press the blue button below and leave me a nice review!!!**


	13. Cuddles and Sunrises

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews!!!! Please read and review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just borrowed the characters and messed around with their lives. LOL!**

* * *

Olivia woke up three hours later at 2:16am from a nightmare. She got up out of bed and walked in to the living room, before walking over to the couch where Elliot was sound asleep.

Elliot woke when he heard someone moving around and saw Olivia.

"What's wrong, Liv?" He asked half asleep.

"I had a nightmare" she whispered, "Can I please cuddle up with you?"  
"Of course" he replied and moved back to make some room for her on the couch.

Olivia slowly laid down beside Elliot and waited for him to wrap his arms around her, but he didn't because he wasn't sure if she was ready.

So she made the first move and wrapped his arms around herself.

"Are you sure that you are ready to be held this closely, honey?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, El. I trust you. You make me feel safe" she admitted in a whisper.

Elliot smiled and kissed her head. "Try get some more sleep, honey"

Olivia nodded and drifted back off to sleep in Elliot's arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia woke again when she noticed someone watching her. She opened her eyes to see her daughter standing in front of her, beside the couch.

"Morning, baby girl" she whispered as she dislodged herself from Elliot's arms.

"Morning, mommy"

Olivia got off the couch and picked Allyssa up and noticed that her daughter had been crying.

"Baby, are you alright?" she asked and looked at the clock.

It was only 5:46am.

"Nightmare, mommy" she whispered and snuggled her head in to her mother's shoulder.

Olivia rubbed her daughter's back. "It's alright, baby. Are you hungry?"  
Allyssa shook her head. "No"

"Ok, sweetie, let's go sit out on the balcony and watch the sunrise" she whispered and walked toward her bedroom.

Allyssa nodded but didn't speak again.

Olivia and Allyssa sat in silence on the balcony watching the sunrise. Allyssa sat cuddled up on her mother's lap as she watch the sunrise.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare, baby?" Olivia asked looking down at her daughter.

"You hurted by evil man again, mommy"

"Mommy is fine, baby" Olivia whispered and kissed her little head.

Allyssa nodded and clung tighter on to her mother, like she wasn't going to let go.

The balcony was silent again as the mother and daughter sat just cuddling and watching the sun rising, until they heard footsteps getting close, followed by a friendly male voice.

"There are my girls" he said as he placed his hands on Olivia's shoulders.

"Hey El" she said looking up at him.

"Hi Ewiot" Allyssa smiled up at him.

"Hey. Are you alright?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, just having 'Mommy/Daughter time', watching the sunrise" she replied smiling.

Elliot nodded and smiled back. "Want some breakfast?"

"Sure" she replied, and then looked down at Allyssa. "You hungry now?"  
"Yes"

"Ok, let's get some breakfast" she replied and got up, moving Allyssa to her hip.

"Want to go to McDonald's for breakfast?" Elliot asked.

Olivia thought for a minute. "That's not really healthy, El"  
"Yeah, but it's not like we do it all the time"  
Olivia nodded. "Ok then. Ally and I will go for a shower, then you can have one"  
"Ok" he replied and walked back in to the bedroom with Olivia and Allyssa.

Mother and daughter walked in to the bathroom as Elliot went and watched TV for a while.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Allyssa came out about twenty minutes later. Olivia was dressed in a black skirt that sat just below her knees and a light blue top with black slip on shoes and her haired tied back in a ponytail. Allyssa was dressed in a little pink dress with yellow flowers, with little shiny black shoes and her hair was just brushed back since Olivia hadn't done her hair yet.

"Shower is all yours, El"  
Elliot got up. "Thanks" he said and walked off.

Olivia sat on the couch. "Come stand here, baby and I will fix your hair"

"Ok, mommy" she replied and stood in front of her mother with her back to her.

"What would you like in your hair today?"

"Braid, mommy"  
"Ok then, princess" Olivia replied as she brushed Allyssa's hair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About forty minutes later, Olivia, Elliot and Allyssa were sitting in McDonald's eating hot cakes when Elliot's cell phone starting ringing.

"Sorry, girls" he said and got up to answer his phone.

"Stabler"

"_Hey Elliot. Sorry there's a new case. A boy by the name of Blake Simmons aged 14. He is in Mt Sinai"_

Elliot sighed. "Ok. I am on my way"

"_Fin will meet you there" _

"Ok, bye" Elliot hung up and walked back over to Olivia and Allyssa.

"What's up, Elliot?" Olivia asked when she noticed him walk back.

"A new case. Sorry" he said and kissed Olivia and Allyssa goodbye.

"That's ok. We will catch a cab home"

"Ok, I will see you two tonight"

"See ya, El. I love you"  
"I love you too and I love you as well, Ally"  
"Love you, Ewiot. Bye-bye"  
Elliot left as Olivia and Allyssa finished their breakfast.

After ten minutes of silent, Allyssa looked up at her mother and realised something was wrong.

"Mommy, you o-tay?" Allyssa asked bring her mother out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, baby. Let's go home" Olivia said and gently lifted Allyssa out of the highchair.

She placed her on her hip and went outside and called a cab.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Elliot still hadn't returned and it was eleven pm. Olivia was getting very concerned, so she rang his cell phone.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

It ran out and went to voice mail.

"Shit" she muttered and started to cry.

Allyssa must have heard her mother crying because she came running in to the living room and up to Olivia.

"Mommy o-tay?"

Olivia looked up at her daughter. "Come give mommy a hug, princess" she whispered, taking her daughter in her arms.

Allyssa gave her mother a hug, "Where Ewiot?"  
"I don't know, baby" she replied.

Just then the phone rang.

"Benson...Oh my God. No! Where?...Please tell me where?...Ok Ally and I are on our way"

"What, mommy?"  
"Come on, baby" Olivia said and picked up her daughter, before grabbing her and Allyssa's coats, her keys and purse and quickly left the apartment.

* * *

**Please press the blue button below and leave me a nice review!**


	14. Scary Situations

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews! This chapter is for all the people that have reviewed!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Olivia gently placed Allyssa in her child seat, before jumping in to the driver's seat. She wanted to speed to Mercy General Hospital, but she couldn't with her young daughter in the car. So she stuck to the speed limits. She had to get to Elliot, she had to know that he was alright. She loved him too much to lose him.

She finally arrived at the hospital about twenty minutes later. She got out and gently took out her now sleeping daughter out of her child seat, before rushing in to the hospital.

"What room is Elliot Stabler in?" she asked nervously.

"Can I please see some ID, ma'am?" asked the woman.

Olivia nodded and very skillfully grabbed her ID out of her purse, as she still held on to her sleeping daughter.

"Ok, ma'am. Your friends are in the waiting room on the surigical floor. Floor 3"

Olivia was shaking in fear. Elliot had to have surgery?

"Thanks" she replied as she placed her ID back in her purse and rushed to the elevator. She pressed the 3rd floor button, just as Allyssa woke from all the noise.

"Where we, mommy?" she asked as the doors closed.

"We are in the hospital, sweetie"

Allyssa looked at her mother confused. "You o-tay?"

Olivia nodded and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "I'm fine, baby. We are here to see Elliot"

The doors opened and she rushed to the waiting room to find Cragen, Munch, Fin and Casey.

Olivia was now crying, thinking that something terrible had happened like Elliot died or something.

Casey ran over to the mother and daughter.

"Please tell me that Elliot is alright" she begged her friend.

Casey guided Olivia and Allyssa to a seat, where Cragen gently tried to take Allyssa.

"No! Stay with mommy!" Allyssa cried.

Cragen sighed and walked away as Casey sat down beside Olivia.

"Liv, he will be fine" she assured her worrying friend.

"What happened?" she asked holding her daughter closely.

"Really, Liv. He will be fine. He's only got acute appendicitis" Casey explained.

Olivia sighed in relief. But Casey noticed that she was looking a little pale.

"Liv, are you feeling alright?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just got to go to the bathroom. Can you just take Ally for a minute?"  
"Sure" she replied as she took Allyssa in her arms.

Olivia stood up. She took about three steps before fainting.

"Oh my God! Olivia!" Casey cried, making Cragen, Fin and Munch look over.

"Mommy!" Allyssa cried, seeing her mother on the floor.

"Go get a doctor" Cragen ordered Fin.

"On it, Capt." Fin responded and ran off to grab a doctor.

Cragen ran over to Olivia. He felt for a pulse and was relieved to find one. Olivia regained consciousness and was confused.

"Wha—what happened?"

"_Why the hell am I on the floor?"_ she thought to herself.

"You fainted, Liv" Cragen replied from beside her on the floor.

"Oh"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin returned with a female doctor, knowing Olivia wouldn't feel comfortable with a male one. The woman was tall, maybe 5' 9 and thin. She had dyed red hair with black streaks and probably only twenty-eight years of age.

She walked over to Olivia with a wheelchair. "Hello. I'm Dr Amy-Lyn Jackson. What's your name?" she asked kindly as she helped Olivia in to the wheelchair. "Olivia"

"Mommy, come?" Allyssa asked from Casey's lap.

"Is she your daughter?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes"  
"She and..."

"Oh sorry, I'm Casey" Casey replied as she stood up with Allyssa on her hip.

"Well the two of you may come, if it's alright with Olivia"  
"Yeah they can come" Olivia replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The walk to the elevator was quiet until Olivia spoke.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the emergency room. I am an Emergency Department Doctor"

"I'm fine, really" she insisted and went to get out of the wheelchair.

Casey stopped her. "Liv, you want to make sure that you are healthy for Ally"  
Olivia looked at her daughter. Allyssa looked down at her mother and nodded, as to agree with what her 'Auntie' Casey said.

She sighed. "Ok then. For Ally, I will checked out"

They walked in to a room and Dr Jackson helped Olivia on to the bed.

"I'm going to hook you up to an IV to get fluids in to you, a monitor to monitor your heart. Also I am going to take a blood sample, ok?"

Olivia nodded. "Ok"

Dr Jackson hooked her up to a monitor and then put an IV in the inside of her elbow before deciding to take some blood.

"Ok, Olivia. I'm going to take some blood now"

Olivia nodded and stretched out her left arm, the one without the IV. She looked away as the needle went in to her arm and Dr Jackson took some blood.

"Ok all done" she said and Olivia looked at her,

"What are you testing for?"  
"All the normal things. Like blood sugar and iron to see if you need any medication for awhile" Dr Jackson said and left.

Olivia looked at Casey. "I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what, Liv?" she asked as she gently placed Allyssa on the bed beside her mother.

Allyssa snuggled beside her mother and drifted off to sleep, considering how late it was.

She looked down at her daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Liv..."

Olivia looked up at Casey. "I'm tired. I'm going to go to sleep" she whispered and snuggled up next to her daughter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Allyssa slept until they were woken by someone walking in. Olivia got scared and held tightly on to her daughter. Allyssa was also scared and hung on to her mother, thinking the 'evil man' was back.

Olivia looked to see Dr Jackson and relaxed. "Sorry, you just scared us"  
"That's fine. Where's Casey?"  
"She went back upstairs"

Dr Jackson nodded. "Ok, I have the results of the blood test and-----" she began to say only to be interrupted by Casey and Munch barging in.

Olivia looked at them as she loosened the grip on her daughter. "Please tell me that Elliot is alright" she begged.

"Sorry, Doctor. Did we interrupt?" Casey asked, feeling embarrassing.

"Yes, just a bit. What news do you want to hear first, Olivia?"

Olivia sighed and looked at Dr Jackson to Casey and Munch, then back to Dr Jackson.

"I-- I don't know" she replied confused, since she wanted to hear both.

* * *

**Please don't hurt me since I decided to try something new with what happen to Elliot. Please review!!!!**


	15. Health Concerns and Accusations

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I was so happy when I came online and saw so many reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, expect Allyssa and Dr Jackson.**

* * *

After a couple minutes of silence, Dr Jackson looked at Olivia again. "Well which would you like to hear first, Olivia?"  
Olivia thought for another moment before looking at Casey and Munch. "How is Elliot?"

"There were some complications, Liv" Casey said walking up to Olivia.

She held Olivia's hand, but before she could continue Olivia interrupted, starting to assume the worst.

"Please tell me that he is alright" she begged as she began to sob.

Casey caressed her friend's arm. "Liv, he's alright. He is in recovery; they managed to get all the toxins out of his bloodstream. It was just touch and go for a little while, but he's fine now"  
Olivia sighed in relief. "Oh thank God" she whispered before turning to the doctor. "Now, what is wrong with me?"

Dr Jackson turned to Munch and looked at Casey. "You guys should leave so I can talk to Olivia alone"  
Casey let go of her friend's hand and stood. "See ya later, Liv"  
"See ya, Liv"  
"See you, guys. Thanks for the news"  
"No problem" Casey replied and she and Munch left.

Dr Jackson walked closer to Olivia's bed and sat on the chair beside. "Have you been eating properly lately?" she asked looking up from Olivia's medical file.

"Yes of course" she lied through her teeth.

Dr Jackson sighed. "I don't think so, Olivia. You're under weight and malnourished. I would like to check your mouth and throat"

Olivia was offended. "Why would you what to do that?"

"According to your file, you suffered Bulimia as a teen. I want to make sure you haven't gone back in to it"

"You know what I don't need this" she said hurt and angry.

She gently woke her young daughter beside her, ignoring the doctor. "Come on, baby. Wake up"

Allyssa woke and looked up at her mother confused. "Mommy?"  
"Yeah, baby. We're going to see Elliot now"  
"Yay" her young daughter cheered.

"Olivia, you can't leave yet" Dr Jackson tried to get Olivia to stay.

"Like hell I can't" she said then looked at Allyssa. "That's a bad word, baby, never say it"

Allyssa nodded and Olivia pulled out her IV before taking the pulse ox tab off her finger.

"Come on, honey" she got up off the bed.

She picked up Allyssa and placed her on her hip before walking out of the room, ignoring the doctor's calls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey sat with Elliot in the recovery room. Elliot woke calling out for Olivia.

"Olivia...Olivia!" he woke up startled.

"Calm down, Elliot"  
"Casey?"  
"Yeah, Elliot. You ok?"

"Where's Liv?"

"She...um..."

"She what? Please tell me that she is alright"

"I'm fine and so is Ally" a familiar voice said from the doorway.

Elliot and Casey looked toward the door.

"Liv?"  
"Yeah, El, it's me" she said as she walked up to the bed.

She gently placed Allyssa on the bed. "Don't climb on Elliot, baby"  
"Yes, mommy" she replied as she sat on the end.

"Liv, you are still supposed to be on the IV. It was supposed to finish...Hang on, what did the doctor tell you was wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Liv. What happened to you?"

Olivia shrugged. "Nothing. I am fine"

Casey and Elliot knew that she was lying through her teeth.

"Liv?" Elliot asked again.

Olivia sighed in defeat. "She accused me of being bulimic"  
"And are you?" Casey asked her friend gently.

Olivia folded her arms over her chest in hurt and anger. "I can't believe that she had the nerve to ask me that. No, I am not bulimic"

She picked up her daughter as she held back tears. "Come on, baby"

"Liv" Casey tried to call her back.

"Liv, honey!" Elliot also tried.

Olivia ignored them and walked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked in to the elevator and pressed the ground floor button.

"_Oh my God, how dare they think that I am bulimic"_ she thought to herself.

"O-tay, mommy?" Allyssa asked bringing her mother out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry, baby girl. Yeah, mommy is fine" She said and kissed her on the forehead to try convince her daughter that she really was.

The elevator doors opened and Olivia walked out.

"Baby, get some more sleep" she whispered and grabbed out her cell phone.

Allyssa yawned and rested her head on her mother's shoulder, as Olivia called a cab.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Elliot's hospital room, they were both worried about their friend. Everyone she loves comes before her, especially Allyssa.

"I'm really worried about her" Casey sighed.

"Yeah I know. So am I, Casey...I don't think she is bulimic though. I think it is something else"  
Casey was about to reply when the door opened. At first they thought that it was Olivia coming back. They turned around and saw a doctor walk in, which Casey recognised as the doctor that took care of Olivia.

"Sorry, I thought that Olivia would be in here"  
"She was and then she left. She was pretty angry and hurt" Casey replied, rubbing her forehead.

"I don't think that she has bulimia. I've been living with her and I haven't heard her throwing up"

Dr Jackson sighed. "Actually I think it is something else. Has she seen something traumatic lately?"  
"Yeah, but it actually happened to her" Elliot answered.

Dr Jackson nodded. "That would have been the trigger for what she is suffering from"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia got out of the cab with Allyssa still sleeping on her hip and paid the cab driver.

"Thanks" she said and walked toward her building.

She walked in to her apartment, locking the door behind her before putting Allyssa to bed.  
She tucked her in and kissed on her cheek. "Sleep tight, baby girl" she whispered and walked out, closing the door half way behind her.

Olivia walked in to her bedroom and got in to bed, not bothering to get changed.

She laid curled up on her side, crying when the phone started ringing, startling her. She let the answering machine get it.

"Liv, it's Casey. We're so sorry that we upset you. But you need to come back to the hospital, if not yourself but for Ally. You need medication, so please come back" Casey begged over the phone before hanging up.

"Screw you, Casey" she muttered before, getting up again.

She needed a cuddle from her daughter, so she walked back in to Allyssa's bedroom to find her awake.

Allyssa saw the tears in her mother's eyes. "Mommy, o-tay?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, baby. Want to come and lie in bed with mommy?"

Allyssa nodded and Olivia picked up her and took her in to her bedroom with her.

They had just laid down in bed, when there was a knock at the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Liv, it's Casey. Please open up" she begged her friend through the door.

Upon receiving no answer, she began to bang harder on it.

"Liv! Open up!" she yelled.

"Mommy, door" Allyssa said as she cuddled in to her mother.

"Don't worry about the door, princess"

Eventually Casey gave up and left but was determined to try and get through to her. But she had to do it today.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the bedroom, Olivia sighed in relief.

She sat up and sobbed, she was hurt that her friend would accuse her of having bulimia, just because she suffered from it as a teen. Allyssa climbed in to her mother's lap.

"Mommy, o-tay?" she asked wrapping her little arms around her mother.

Olivia continued to sob for a little while. "You hungry, Ally?"

Allyssa nodded and wiped away her mother's tears.

"Ok, let's get some breakfast" she whispered as she got up.

* * *

**Please leave me a lovely review!!!!**


	16. Life Goes On

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect for Allyssa and the doctor!!!**

After breakfast, Olivia had a shower as Allyssa had a bath before getting dressed. Olivia was wearing grey track pants and a oversized grey NYPD top and she dressed Allyssa in black leggings with flowers on them and a pink top with 'Winnie the Pooh Bear' on the front.

Mother and daughter were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching some cartoon, which Allyssa was obsessed with when there was a knock followed by a familiar male voice that made Olivia melt every time she heard it.

It was Elliot.

"Liv, please let me in. You need to go back to the hospital for medication" he begged through the door.

Olivia sighed as she got off the couch; she picked up her daughter and placed her on her hip before opening up the door.

"Ok, El. I'm coming. I'm just going to grab Ally's bag" she said and walked in to Allyssa's room and grabbed a bag with spare clothes and spare 'Pull-Ups', just in case Allyssa had an accident.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to the car, Olivia looked at Elliot. "Do you really think that I am bulimic?" she asked in a low voice.

Elliot shook his head as he opened up the back passenger door for Olivia to place Allyssa in the car seat.

Olivia buckled her daughter in the child seat and shut the door.

Elliot gently took her hands in his. "Honey, I know that you aren't bulimic. But the doctor thinks that you are suffering from something else. She wouldn't tell me or Casey what it was, she just said that you need medication and to get you back"

Olivia nodded. "I'm sorry. I was just hurt and my only thought was to keep Ally safe"

Elliot in understanding and kissed Olivia on the cheek.

"Why aren't you still in hospital?" she asked all of a sudden realising that he should still be there.

"I snuck out, but I am going back since I am taking you back"

"You drove here alone?"

He shook his head and Casey came from behind the corner.

"Hi Liv. I'm so sorry, honey"

Olivia wrapped her arms around her friend and sobbed in to her shoulder. "I'm sorry too"

After a couple minutes the friends pulled apart and noticed that Elliot was sitting in the front passenger seat waiting for them and Allyssa was watching them through the window.

"We better go, Liv"  
"Yeah" she nodded, before walking around to the other side of the car to sit in the back with her daughter.

Casey got in to the driver's seat, started the engine and drove back to the hospital.

The car ride was fairly quiet expect for Olivia and Allyssa talking in the backseat.

"Mommy, where going?"  
"Mommy has to go back to the hospital"

"Why mommy? Mommy sick?" she asked starting to worry about losing her mother.

Olivia saw her daughter's eyes well up with unshed tears, so she kissed her on her cheek.

"Baby, mommy is alright" she whispered to her daughter brushed her soft brown hair from her face.

Allyssa nodded, but wouldn't take her eyes off her mother.

Elliot and Casey heard the conversation between mother and daughter but decided to stay out of it. They didn't want to upset Olivia again, so they kept to them selves for the whole drive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived back at the hospital, Elliot snuck back in to his room to find his doctor standing by the bed, none too impressed.

Olivia and Casey went up to the desk and asked for Dr Jackson.

Dr Jackson came out of the break room and was happy to see Olivia had finally come to her senses and came back.

"Good to see you came back" The friendly doctor said as she escorted Olivia to a room with Allyssa on her hip and Casey closely behind.

"I mainly only came back for Ally's sake" she replied and kissed her daughter on the head.

Dr Jackson nodded in understanding. "Ok. Do you want Casey to take Allyssa while I talk to you in private?"  
Allyssa heard what the doctor said and wasn't happy. "Stay with mommy" she demanded angrily and clung tightly on to her mother.

"Baby, it will only be for a few minutes" Olivia tried to encourage her daughter to go with Casey.

Allyssa started to cry, she was too attached to her mother. She had always been, but it was much more attached now, since the kidnapping.

Olivia sighed and rubbed her daughter's back. "Thanks anyway, Case. You can go back to Elliot"  
Casey nodded. "Ok then"

She left, so Dr Jackson and Olivia could talk.

"Settle down, Allyssa. You're staying with mommy now" she cooed in her little ear.

Allyssa nodded and settled down as Olivia sat down on a seat on the other side of Dr Jackson's office.

Dr Jackson shut the door and sat in her seat. "Ok, Olivia. I heard that something traumatic happened to you and your daughter not that long ago"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, but I do not wish to talk about it"

"Completely understandable. But you're suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder as well as depression, which I think that you've suffered from depression for sometime and just weren't diagnosed. So I will be putting you on anti-depressants. Also...please tell me about your eating habits lately. Have you been eating well or even much at all?"

Olivia sighed and placed Allyssa on the floor, before grabbing a soft toy doll out of her bag. She passed it to Allyssa to play with and looked back up at Dr Jackson.

"I haven't been eating much. Maybe one meal a day, I...um...I just don't have much of an appetite. But I promise you that I am not bulimic again"

The friendly doctor clasped her hands together and sat them on her desk. "Ok...I suggest going to see a psychologist and once a week for the next two months, I would like you to come in for a weigh in. If you lose more weight or don't put any on, I will have to admit you"

Olivia sighed in defeat and nodded in understanding.

"Ok. I would also like to hook you back up to that IV until it is finished"  
"Ok, let's go then" Olivia said and got up.

She put Allyssa's bag on her shoulder, before bending down and picking up her daughter off of the floor.

"Come on, baby"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the room, Olivia got on the bed and placed Allyssa beside her. "I don't need to change do I?"  
"No you aren't officially admitted, I just would like the rest of the IV to finish"

"Ok" she said and stretched out her arm.

Dr Jackson found a vein in the inside of Olivia's elbow and connected her back up to the IV.

"Would you like me to go get Casey?"

Olivia thought for a minute. "Sure. Thanks and I am so sorry about earlier"

"Sure, Olivia. No harm done" she replied and left to go get Casey.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr Jackson returned about fifteen minutes with Casey close behind.

Casey sat beside her friend's hospital bed.

"I'll just go check on some of my other patients and then I will come back to check your IV" she said from the doorway and left.

"So are you alright, Liv?"  
Olivia nodded and slightly smiled. "Yeah, just Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and depression, which I have probably had for years. I've been recommended to see a shrink and take anti-depressed. Also I have to come in for a weight in once a week for two months. If I lose more weight or don't put any one, I will be admitted to the hospital" she said and tried to hold back her tears.

She was losing the battle as tears began to stream down her face.

Casey got up on the bed, careful of Allyssa on the other side.

"Liv, it's alright" she said as she rocked her friend.

"Why am I so f----- screwed up?" she asked as she sobbed.

She almost swore, but stopped herself since her daughter was sitting beside her.

"You aren't screwed up, Liv. You're just going through a rough patch" she said then looked down at the brown haired toddler on the other side of the bed. "Ally, sweetie, tell mommy how much you love her and how wonderful she is"

Allyssa smiled and stood up on the bed.

"Mommy 'onderful . Love mommy" she whispered in her sobbing mother's ear and kissed her on the cheek.

Olivia lifted her head and turned toward her daughter and smiled through her tears.

Her daughter always gave her the strength to move on from anything. From the moment she found out that she was pregnant with Allyssa, she found a new strength to survive through all the bad things that had happened in the last few years and she was determined to do the best for her daughter.

Allyssa was everything to her mother.

"Oh, baby. Mommy loves you so much" she said she dislodged herself from Casey and hugged Allyssa.

Allyssa wiped away her mother's tears and gave her a kiss on the cheek, Casey watched and smiled.

It was more then obvious how close the mother and daughter were.

----------------------------------------------

**Please leave me a nice review!!!**


	17. Birthday Wishes

**A/N: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews. Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Allyssa.**

* * *

A week went by and Olivia was out of hospital. She was taking her medication and Elliot was making sure of it.

Olivia and Elliot woke to Allyssa jumping on to the bed.

Olivia groaned and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep.

"Ally, sweetie. What are you doing up so early?" Elliot asked after looking at the clock.

It was only 5:56am.

"I three today" she replied proudly and held up three fingers.

"Are you really? Mommy didn't tell me that" Elliot joked as he sat up.

"Don't lie, Elliot" Olivia mumbled half asleep.

Allyssa sat on Elliot's lap. "What wrong, mommy?"

"Mommy is tired, honey" Elliot replied for Olivia.

He wasn't lying; Olivia had been having trouble sleeping since she got out of the hospital. She either couldn't fall asleep or she was having nightmares. So she was only getting four hours of sleep at night if that; she was exhausted.

"I hungry, daddy"

"Ok, honey. Daddy is getting up" he said and then kissed Olivia on the head. "Babe, are you hungry as well? Or do you just want to sleep?"  
"Sleepy" she mumbled as she moved to get comfortable.

Elliot took that as she wanted to be left alone, so he lifted Allyssa up as he got off the bed.

He placed her on his hip. "So birthday girl, what would you like for breakfast?" he asked as he carried her to the kitchen.

"McD's?" she asked with a smile on her face.

She called McDonald's, McD's because it was easier for her to say.

Elliot shook his head. "Sorry, honey. But you'll be eating lots of bad food today at the party"

"Will Mo, Katie, Lizzie and Dickie be there, daddy?"

"They sure will be, honey. So what does Ally fancy for breakfast?"

"Oatmeal, daddy" she finally replied, after thinking about it for a couple minutes.

"Alrighty then" Elliot replied and got out all the things that he needed.

After they both ate their breakfast, Elliot noticed that Olivia still hadn't gotten up and it was nearly seven.

"Where mommy?" asked the birthday girl.

"Mommy must still be in bed, honey" he said as he picked her up.

He carried her back to the bedroom to see Olivia lying in the middle of the bed, still fast asleep. She looked comfy and peaceful and Elliot was relieved, since it looked like she was getting the best sleep that she'd had all week.

"I think it's bath time, what do you think?" he asked the cheery toddler, once he had shut the door.

Allyssa nodded. "I wear pwetty pink dwess today, daddy?" she asked.

"Of course. Mommy bought it especially for today" he told her as they entered the bathroom.

"Shut door?" she asked as Elliot placed her on the floor.

"Nope, no need to, honey. Mommy might get up and need to use the toilet, so we need to leave it open"

Allyssa nodded.

Elliot filled up the bath as Allyssa sat on the floor and watched. "Need potty, daddy" she spoke up out of the blue, just as Elliot turned the taps off.

He nodded. "Ok, honey. You want to use the big people person toilet?"

She nodded, smiling.

"Ok, honey"

Allyssa pulled down her pyjama pants and undies and then Elliot helped her on to the toilet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia woke and got up; she walked in to the bathroom to see her little girl using the 'big person' toilet and smiled. "My baby is growing up so far"

Elliot and Allyssa didn't know that she was there until she spoke from the doorway.

"I big girl now, mommy" Allyssa said, proudly.

"Yeah, you sure are, baby girl. Remember to wipe front to back, sweetie" she reminded her daughter.

Allyssa did what she was told and asked for help off the toilet.

"Liv, you go have breakfast, I can give Ally a bath"

"I know that you can, El. You've done it before. But I need to use the toilet first, so please evacuate the bathroom" she smiled.

"Ok, come on Ally"

"Bath?" she asked as Elliot led her out.

"In a minute"

She nodded.

Olivia came out a minute later. "All yours" she said and walked toward the kitchen to get breakfast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Olivia, Elliot and Allyssa were showered and dressed or in Allyssa's case, bathed and dressed.

Olivia was wearing a long black dress with silver sequins and open black high heels with her hair done up in a bun with the ends sticking out. Elliot was dressed in jeans and a black shirt and little Allyssa, the birthday girl was wearing her pink dress covered in sequins, which her mother bought for her to wear. She also had little shiny black shoes and her hair was in piggy tails with pink ribbons holding them.

Everyone turned up at ten on the dot, all dressed in formal clothing.

There was a knock at the door, just as they finished setting up.

Olivia picked Allyssa up and placed her on her hip as she and Elliot answered the door, to let their guests in.

Elliot opened the door to find Casey, Cragen, Fin, Munch, Simon, Lucy, Charlie, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie.

"Hey guys" Elliot and Olivia said in unison.

Allyssa clung on to her mother, a bit scared at the amount of people coming to see her all at once. She knew them all but had never been with all of them at the same time. Olivia noticed her daughter's distress and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Baby, it's alright. They're all here to wish you a happy birthday"

Allyssa nodded and leaned her head on her mother's shoulder.

All their guests said hello to the birthday girl and all headed in to the living room.

They were all holding presents and sitting around, since Olivia decided that Allyssa could open her presents first.

The birthday girl sat on her mother's lap on the couch, beside Elliot as everyone else found spacing on the other couch, the armchair or on the floor.

"So birthday girl, whose present do you want to open first?"

"Aunt Casey" she replied with a big smile, intended for Casey.

Casey smiled back and handed her little present to the excited three year old.

"Fank you" she said as she took the present.

"You need any help, sweetie?" Olivia asked as she saw her daughter struggling a bit.

Allyssa looked up her mother and shook her little head. "I ok" she replied and went back to the present.

She eventually got it open to see a little red jewellery box. "Open mommy?"

"Of course, baby" Olivia replied and took the little box.

She opened it in front of Allyssa, so she could see. It was a tiny gold bracelet with 'Allyssa' engraved on the front. The back was engraved with 'Love Aunt Casey'

"Oh my God, Case. This must have been expensive" Olivia gasped in shock.

Casey just shrugged. "Anything for little Allyssa" she replied, making the toddler smile.

"Would you like to put it on her?"

Casey nodded and got up to kneel in front of Allyssa. Olivia got it out of the box and gave it to Casey.

Casey put it on Allyssa's tiny wrist and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday, sweetie"

"Fank you, Aunt Casey"

Casey sat back down where she was, so the party could continue.

"Who next, Ally?"

"Uncie Fin"

Fin got up and passed his fairly big, funny shaped present to the toddler.

"Happy birthday, Ally" he said and patted her on the head.

Allyssa had an easier time opening this present and she smiled when she saw what it was. It was a big white teddy bear with a pink hat and bowtie with the year on his left paw pad.

"Fank you, Uncie Fin. Uncie Simon"

Simon got Charlie to pass the big present from him, Lucy and Charlie to her.

"Happy birthday, Ally" Charlie said.

Allyssa opened the present, which was nearly her own height and smiled. It was a big rag doll"

"Fank you"

The party went on for another two hours, before Allyssa finally drifted off to sleep in her mother's lap; she was exhausted from all the attention. She still hadn't gotten her present from her mother. But Olivia promised to give it to her, when it was just the three of them because it was a special one. Olivia and Elliot were going to buy one together, but then Olivia decided on something special. She now just had to wait for the birthday girl to wake up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allyssa woke to find herself in her own little bed. She yawned and got up, before pushing the blankets off of herself and adventuring in to the living room to find her mother and Elliot sitting on the couch, kissing.

"Mommy" she cried, thinking Elliot was hurting her mommy, since he was lying on top of her.

They stopped kissing straight away and were glad that they kept their clothes on.

Elliot got off of Olivia and the two of them sat up.

"Baby, mommy is fine. Come here" she said and opened up her arms.

Allyssa walked in to her mother's arms and Olivia lifted her up, placing her on her lap. "You want mommy's present now?"

The toddler nodded and smiled.

"Ok then" Olivia replied and got Elliot to reach in to the drawer beside the couch on his side.

Elliot passed the small present to Olivia. "Thanks, El" she said and then looked at her daughter.

"Happy birthday, princess" she spoke softly as she handed the nicely wrapped present to her daughter.

Allyssa opened it to find a red jewellery box, just like her present from her 'Aunt' Casey.

"Mommy, open?" she asked, passing it to her mother.

Olivia took it and opened it in front of the toddler.

It was a gold locket with a flower engraved on the front. She then opened the locket, on the left was a photo of Olivia holding Allyssa when she was just two hours old and on the right was a photo of Serena holding Olivia when she was just a newborn.

Allyssa loved it and Elliot did as well. He hadn't seen it before since Olivia didn't want anyone to see it until Allyssa had opened it.

"Fank you so much, Mommy. I love it" she said and leaned up to give her mother a kiss.

Olivia lowered her face to receive her daughter's kiss.

"You're very welcome, baby. But you have to take good care of it. I'll take it for now and keep it safe, you can wear it when we go out somewhere nice" she gently told her little girl.

Allyssa nodded in understanding. "I hold it for now?"

"Ok, but no leaving mommy's side with it"

"Ok, mommy"

* * *

**Please press the blue button below and leave me a nice review!!!**


	18. A Painful Secret

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! Here is the next chapter!!! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Allyssa, Abigail and the social worker!**

* * *

A week went by and it was a Monday morning.

Olivia and Elliot were at work, sitting at their desks doing paperwork as they waited for a new case. Allyssa was being babysat by Maureen and watching DVDs and eating pop-corn with her.

It was about eleven am before they got a new case. Cragen came out of his office and walked up to his two best detectives.

"Benson, Stabler. I have a new case for you. A six year old girl by the name of Abigail Templeton, her father supposably raped her mother and then her, which led to her mother shooting him and turning the gun on herself. She's in Mt Sinai" Cragen explained what he was told over the phone.

The detectives stood and grabbed their coats.

"On it, Captain" Olivia replied and she and her partner walked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the car, Elliot took a quick glance at Olivia and smiled when she looked at him. He turned back to the road and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Liv, have you thought about giving Ally a little sibling?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I have. But can we speak about this later?"

Elliot was confused about her tone of voice.

"She must be hiding something" he thought to himself and decided not to push the issue further.

The rest of the drive was silent, Olivia didn't want to talk and Elliot didn't know what to say, just in case he upset her again.

When they arrived at Mt Sinai, they walked in and up to the desk.

"What room is Abby Templeton in?" Olivia asked the red haired lady and flashed her badge.

The lady looked it up on the computer and then looked back at Olivia. "Room 45, Detective"

"Thank you" she said and walked to room 45 with Elliot close behind.

On the bed was a short, chubby brunette. She had brown eyes and wore pink glasses.

Olivia walked over to the bed and sat down on the chair as Elliot spoke to the doctor.

"Hello sweetie, I'm Detective Benson, but you can call me Olivia" she said with a warm smile.

The little girl sat up and smiled back. "I'm Abigail Rose Templeton. I'm six"

"Can you tell me what happened, Abigail?"

"I left school early cos I was sick and for some reason mommy couldn't pick me up, so I went home alone. I walked in to see daddy hurting mommy, I tried to run away but he got off mommy and chased me. He caught me out the front and pulled me back inside and he ripped my pants off and put his willy in me" she explained and began to sob.

Olivia nodded as she jotted down notes. "Good job, sweetie. Have you got any family to live with?"

The young girl shook her head. "My mommy and daddy were the only family I had"

Olivia gave the sobbing girl a hug. "It's alright, honey"

Abby lifted her head and looked Olivia in the eyes. "Can I please stay with you?"

"Oh, I don't know, Abigail. I will have to see"

"You can call me Abby"

"Ok, Abby. I just have to go talk to my partner. I'll be right back" she said and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia walked out of the hospital room to find Elliot talking to the social worker.

"Has she got any family?" Olivia asked the tall African- American lady.

The lady shook her head. "No, she's alone. She will have to be put in a group home when she is released from the hospital"

"How about if Elliot and I take her?"

"Hold on a second" Elliot said and pulled Olivia aside, out of earshot.

"What are you thinking? I know you want to help her, Liv. But don't you want to carry another child? Our child" He asked very seriously, right in her face.

Elliot noticed the tears stream down Olivia's face. He made her cry.

"Liv, what are you hiding from me?" He begged as he held her hands in his.

"Forget it" she mumbled and pulled her hands away from him.

She stormed off, out of the hospital ignoring her partner's calls.

She ran to the subway, so Elliot couldn't catch up to her and took the next train heading toward Maureen's house.

She got off the stop near Maureen's house and walked the couple blocks to her house.

She knocked on the door and Maureen answered it with Allyssa by her side.

"Hey Liv. What's wrong?'

"Mommy!"

"Hi baby" she said as she picked up her daughter.

Maureen saw that Olivia had been crying and moved aside to let her in. "Come in, Liv"

Olivia sat on the couch with Allyssa on her lap and Maureen sat beside her.

"What's wrong, Liv?"

"I wanted to take in a six year old victim, because she has no family. Your father then accused me of not wanting to carry his child" she said and sobbed.

"You can always have his child, even if you take in that little girl"

Olivia shook her head. "No, I can't"

"Why not, Liv. What are you hiding?"

* * *

**Please leave me a nice review! The next chapter is in the works!!!!**


	19. A Secret Revealed May Not Stop The Love

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews!!!! Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character or anything to do with the show!**

* * *

"Because I can't"

"Why not?" Maureen asked, determined to get an answer.

Olivia was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. Maureen got up and opened it find her father.

"Is Liv here?" The concern and worry evident in his voice.

Maureen nodded and let him in.

Elliot walked in to the living room to find Olivia sitting on the couch, crying and holding her daughter close. He sat down beside her and placed a hand on her thigh.

"Please tell me what you are hiding, babe" he begged.

Olivia sighed. "Can you please take Ally, Maureen?"

"Sure" Maureen said and took the three year old.

Olivia looked Elliot in the eyes. "I can't carry another child"

"Why not?" he asked confused.

"Because after Ally was born they found something wrong with my ovaries and said it would be hard for me to conceive again and if I did I would almost certainly miscarry" she sobbed.

Elliot pulled her close and let her cry on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Liv. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"Cos….I thought that you….would leave me" She admitted in between sobs.

"I'm not going to leave you. Let's go pick up Abigail and bring her home with us"

Olivia moved her head and looked deeply in to Elliot's blue eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, Liv, really" he answered and kissed her on the lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot and Olivia walked back in to the hospital and went back to Abigail's hospital room. She was sitting on the bed, playing with a dark brown teddy bear with a red bowtie.

She looked over toward the door and saw Olivia and Elliot.

"Olivia. Elliot" said the young girl in a cheerful voice.

"Hi Abby" Elliot said and he and Olivia walked over to the bed.

Olivia gave her a hug. "Hey Abby, would you like to live with me and Elliot? You can meet my daughter Allyssa"  
Abigail nodded. "Yes please. Can we go now?"

"I'll go ask your doctor" Elliot said and left them alone.

Elliot returned about five minutes later with the doctor

The doctor looked at Abigail's chart and smiled. "Ok, Abigail. I think that you are free to go"

The young brunette child smiled. "Thank you, ma'am"

She smiled and left.

Olivia took Abigail's hand. "You ready to go?"

"Yes I am, Olivia" she replied as she got off of the bed, still holding Olivia's hand.

"Are we going home?"  
Olivia nodded. "Yes, but we have to go pick up my daughter, Allyssa on the way"

"Where is she?"  
"At Elliot's daughter's house"  
The girl nodded and was quiet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at Maureen's house, it seemed usually quiet. Elliot, Olivia and Abigail walked in to the house and in to the living room where Allyssa was sitting quietly playing with her teddy bear that Maureen had bought for her.

"Hey Ally"

"Hi Mommy" she said and ran up to her mother.

Olivia gave her a big hug before passing the child to Elliot for a hug.

"Hi Daddy"

"Hi baby. Let's go in to the kitchen" Elliot said and took off to the kitchen.

Olivia just sat on the couch with Abigail.

"She's cute"

"Thanks. She's the one that has given me a lot of extra strength the last few years"

"Did bad things happen to you?" the young girl asked curiously.

Olivia just nodded as she saw Elliot and Allyssa walk back in.

"Where's Maureen, Elliot?"  
"She's in the kitchen. Everything is fine" he said and then whispered something in Allyssa's ear before placing her on the floor.

The three year old walked over to her mother and pulled a little black box out of her pants pocket.

"Ally, what is that?" Olivia asked, confused about what was going on.

Allyssa stood in front of her mother and opened the box, like Elliot had shown her.

"Mommy, will you marry Daddy?"

Olivia looked at her daughter then at Elliot with a huge smile and her eyes lit up. "Oh my God, yes Elliot! Yes, I will marry you"

Elliot walked over picked up Allyssa, placing her on his hip and then he slid the ring on to Olivia's left ring finger.

All of a sudden, Olivia heard people cheering and clapping as Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie walked in.

"Oh my! Elliot did you arrange all this?"

Elliot shook his head. "Nope that was Maureen. I only told her that I was going to propose and she thought that her sisters and brother should be here too. Simon, Lucy and Charlie will be here tomorrow"

"Oh my God, Elliot. I love you so much" she said and kissed him on the lips. "And I love you too baby girl" she said and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Ally, meet Abby. She will be living with us" Elliot said looking at Allyssa.

Allyssa smiled and waved. "Hi Abby"

The young girl looked up and smiled. "Hi Ally"

"Do you two girls want to play?" Olivia asked, looking at both girls.

Both girls nodded, so Elliot placed Allyssa on the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allyssa and Abigail ran around the house playing chasing, being watched by Elliot's children as the newly engaged couple were making out in the spare bedroom.

In the bedroom, Elliot and Olivia were lying on the bed. Olivia was on top of Elliot as they were passionately kissing each other. Elliot went to start taking off Olivia's clothes until she stopped him.

"What's wrong, Liv?" he asked, confused.

"El, let's go home and do this. We're in your daughter's spare bedroom"

Elliot nodded in understanding. "Of course, let's go home and put the kids to bed"

"Let's just hope that Fin and Munch bought and put up the new bed for Abby"

"They would have" Elliot replied and they straighten by their clothes.

They walked out to see all six children playing a board game.

"Ally, Abby time to go now" Elliot said as he walked in to the living room holding Olivia's hand.

All the children got up and Elliot's children gave them both a hug and said congratulations before seeing them out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived home, Elliot and Olivia showed Abby the room that she would be sharing with Allyssa as they put Allyssa to bed.

Olivia tucked Abby in to bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, Abby"

"Thank you so much for this, Olivia"

"No problem. Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Olivia then walked over to Allyssa's bed and gave her a kiss goodnight as Elliot gave Abby a kiss goodnight before the both of them walked out, leaving the door half open and the night light on.

The newly engaged couple walked in to their bedroom, locking the door behind them before shedding each other's clothes and laid down the bed making out again.

"Oh El" Olivia moaned as Elliot began to play with her right breast.

He began a kissing trail from her breast to her inner thighs. Olivia ran her hand through his hair.

"El, stop teasing me" she moaned.

Elliot then slid two fingers in to her now wet centre and she had to bite down on his shoulder to muffle her screams of pleasure.

As she neared her first climax, she had to bite down on his shoulder again. Elliot took out his fingers and licked up her juices before looking at his shoulder and seeing blood.

"Liv, you made me bleed" he joked.

"Oops sorry, El. It was your fault" she joked back.

He kissed her on the lips and Olivia went to grab his member but Elliot gently slapped her hand away.

"Tonight is for you, honey" he said in between kisses.

"Well...make love to me" she whispered in his ear and Elliot responded by slowly entering her.

For the next hour or so their bedroom was filled with each other's moans and muffled screams of pleasure until there was a knock on their bedroom and a scream from the children's bedroom.

* * *

**Please press the blue button below to leave me a nice review!!!**


	20. Why?

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews. I was going to respond to them all but my computer decided to be evil. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the show!!!!**

* * *

Olivia and Elliot stop what they were doing and quickly put some clothes on. Olivia opened the door to find Allyssa crying.

"Oh come here, baby" she said picking up her crying daughter.

"Ally, what happened?" Elliot asked as they walked to the children's bedroom.

"There was a man at the window" she explained as much as she could before they reached the bedroom.

They walked in to find that Abigail was gone. The window was broken and a couple things thrown on the floor. Elliot walked up to Abigail's bed and found a note sitting on the pillow. It said: 'Thank you for taking care of her. I am now taking her where she belongs, you look for her or if you tell your cop friends, I will kill her'

It was done with letters from magazines, so they couldn't trace the person by their handwriting.

Olivia stood against the wall before sliding down to the floor with her daughter still in her arms.

Elliot turned around to see his fiancée crying. This was her chance to adopt a child, so Allyssa wasn't an only child anymore and it was ripped away from her in less then twenty-four hours.

"Mommy, who has Abby?" asked the three year old.

Olivia was too shocked to answer her child, so Elliot picked her up. "We don't know, Ally" he said and kneeled down in front of his fiancée. "Honey, I'm going to ring CSU. But I am going to take you back to bed first"

Olivia nodded and Elliot helped her up.

He helped her back to bed and placed Allyssa down beside her before reaching for the phone on the bedside table.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CSU were searching around the bedroom just forty minutes later, as Elliot comforted Olivia in their bedroom with Allyssa sound asleep on the bed.

They were sitting on the floor. Elliot had his arms around Olivia and she had her head resting on his shoulder as she sobbed.

"Why?"

Elliot kissed her head. "Why what, honey?"

"Why was she taken? Why do bad things keep happening to me?"

She had a lot of why questions lately and still didn't have answers. Elliot didn't know how to answer her why questions because he didn't know why. Things just happen; it's a part of life.

When Olivia didn't get answer from her fiancé, she sobbed harder. "Why? Why?"

"Honey, calm down. Take deep breaths. We'll find her"

Olivia took a deep breath. "Don't make promises that you can't keep"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, Liv. Just take deep breaths, you don't want to have a panic attack"

Olivia started taking deep breaths like instructed and she began to settle down.

After several minutes, Elliot heard light snoring and looked down at his fiancée and noticed that she had cried herself to sleep.

He gently scooped her up off of the floor as he stood up himself. He gently placed her on the bed beside Allyssa and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door half way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot walked in to Allyssa's bedroom to talk to one of the CSU guys.

"Hey Truman, what have you found?"

"Well Detective Stabler. It looks as though this guy was a professional. So far we can't find anything that he has left behind. Why don't you go back to Olivia and her daughter, I'll let you know if my men find anything"  
Elliot patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks"

"I just hope we find her kidnapper for you"

Elliot walked back in to the bedroom to find Olivia crying in her sleep.

He sat beside her and held her close.

"Shh, babe. It's alright" he cooed in her ear.

She woke and looked up at him. "I thought you left me too" she whispered.

"Honey, what are you talking about? I'm not leaving you. Who else has left you?" he asked, confused.

Olivia snuggled up closer to him. She was practically lying on top of him, but he didn't care, he knew she needed the comfort.

She was just getting back on track with her life again and then this happens.

"Honey, what do you say move away from New York for a while" he suggested.

Olivia nodded in agreement. "Yeah too many bad things keep happening"

"Well as soon as we find Abby, we'll move. Do you have any preferences on where?"

"Ask me in the morning" she mumbled.

Elliot nodded and kissed her on the head, as she drifted off back to sleep in his arms. She always felt safe in his arms and he knew that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another hour went by before one of the CSU guys quietly walked in and up to Elliot.

"We found a print. But you are not going to like who it belongs to" he whispered in to Elliot's ear.

"Truman, just tell me who"

"It belongs to a man, who brutally raped and murdered sixteen girls all over the country in the last two years. His name is---"

"Ryan Blanch. Olivia and I walked on a case with a five year old just last week and he was the main suspect but we couldn't find him" he whispered back not to wake Olivia or Allyssa.

"Would you like me to ring your Captain?"

Elliot nodded. "That would be great. I don't want to leave Olivia or Allyssa"

The short, shaved headed man nodded and walked out to call Captain Cragen.

Elliot sat with Olivia sound asleep in his arms for another forty-five minutes until there was a knock at the door and he knew that it would be Cragen. He very gently dislodged himself from Olivia's grip, so not to wake her, but she woke anyway.

"Where are you going?" she mumbled half asleep.

"Cragen's at door, honey"

She nodded and turned over, so Elliot got up and walked to the front door.

He double checked through the peep hole and it was Cragen. He opened the door.

"Hi. Come on in" he said and opened the door widen to let him in.

"Hey. Truman told me what happened over the phone" Cragen said as he and Elliot sat down on the couch.

"Yeah. Olivia and I heard a knock on our bedroom door and then a scream"

"Allyssa was at the door?"

"Yeah. She said that she saw a man at the window"

"He must've been on the fire escape"

Elliot nodded and then heard Olivia crying out in her sleep.

"Sorry, I have to get to Olivia. This event has triggered her nightmares again"

Cragen nodded. "I just came by to see how you and Liv were holding up and to tell you that Munch and Fin are on the case and it is top priority"

"Thanks" he said as he let Cragen out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot ran back to the bedroom to find Olivia in the middle of another nightmare. He sat on the bed beside her and stroked back the hair from her face. She woke startled, but settled down when she saw Elliot.

"It's alright, honey"

"No, it's not" she sobbed in to his chest. "I dreamt that the man killed her and left her in a dumpster"

Elliot rubbed her back and then noticed that Allyssa was awake and crying.

"Ally, honey. What's wrong?" he asked and Olivia looked at her daughter as well.

"Baby, come here" she said and the three year old stood up and walked over to her mother and soon to be step father.

She sat in Elliot's lap. "It's my fault the evil man took her" she said and clung on to her mother.

Olivia rubbed her daughter's back, as Elliot rubbed hers.

"It's not your fault, baby" Olivia said to assure her daughter that it wasn't her fault.

Allyssa eventually fell asleep again and Olivia looked in to Elliot's eyes.

"I---I think that she's dead" she stuttered.

"Why do you think that, Liv?"

"I don't know, El. I just have a feeling" she said and then the phone rang.

They knew it would be Munch or Fin calling about Abby. Elliot took a deep breath before answering the phone.

"Stabler"

* * *

**A cliffhanger. LOL! **

**Please review to see what happens next.**


	21. Good Things Can Happen After Bad Events

**A/N: I'm so happy with the response that I am getting for this story!!! I think there will be only 1 or 2 more chapters after this one! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Allyssa and A girl named Kelsey.**

* * *

"_Hey Elliot, it's Fin. We found Abigail" _

Elliot could hear the shock and sadness in his voice. She was dead and he now knew it without Fin even saying it.

"She's dead, isn't she?" he said then looked at Olivia.

She turned pale and started shaking.

"_Yeah, man. I'm so sorry. Tell Liv that I'm really sorry, Elliot"_

"Where was she found?" he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"_In a dumpster about ten blocks from your house. Warner thinks that she was raped and strangled"_

Elliot looked at Olivia. Olivia knew that she was dead. She felt sick to her stomach. She jumped out of the bed and ran in to the bathroom.

"Thanks, we'll be down at the morgue to identify her soon. I don't think that Liv could stomach the scene" he said as he heard his fiancée throwing up in the bathroom.

He hung up and took Allyssa's hand. He didn't want her out of his sight. He walked in to the bathroom to see Olivia sitting on the cold, tiled floor, leaning against the cold wall.

"Honey, you alright?"

She nodded and then shook her head. "I don't know. I really wanted to adopt her" she said as her eyes welled up again with tears.

"How about we move away from here and adopt a baby. How's that sound?" he said as he sat beside Olivia.

She nodded as her daughter sat down in her lap.

"Hey baby. How would you like to move to Los Angeles or would like to move to some place quiet?"

"Quiet" she replied simply.

"Well let's have a look on the internet at some places, after we get back from identifying her body" he said to Olivia.

She nodded since she knew that it was something that had to be done.

They all got dressed in simple casual clothing and left to go down to the morgue.

They walked in to the morgue in silence. Elliot had his hand on the small of Olivia's back as she carried Allyssa, who was asleep.

Melinda Warner pulled back the sheet and they instantly knew that it was Abigail.

Olivia turned around, sobbing. She was devastated. She was hoping deep inside that it was a mistake and it wasn't Abigail. She really wanted to adopt her. Allyssa loved her already. Allyssa was going to be devastated as well when she woke.

Elliot took Allyssa from Olivia and guided her to a chair before she fainted.

"Why? I wanted to adopt her" she sobbed.

Elliot rubbed her back. "I don't know, honey. But we will find this man that did that to her"

"She was raped, bashed and strangled. The man deserves to go to hell" she sobbed.

Elliot kissed her cheek. "I know, baby. I know. Let's go home"

Olivia nodded and the three of them headed back home for what was left of the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Olivia was still at home with Allyssa on leave. She was forced to take it by Cragen after a session with Huang.

Elliot sat at his desk, doing paperwork with no-one bothering him since they all knew what happened. Casey walked in with a smile on her face and sat on the side of Elliot's desk.

"What are you so cheery about, Casey?" Elliot asked, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Does Liv still want to adopt a child?" she asked, gently.

Elliot looked up at Casey and nodded. "Of course she does. So do I"

"Well I know a friend that has a teenage daughter who is pregnant and wants to put the child up for adoption. I told her about you and Olivia and she would love to meet you"  
"How far along is she?" Elliot asked, curiously.

"She's eight months. She doesn't know the sex though"

"How old is this girl?"  
"She's nearly 20. But she isn't ready for a child. It was her decision not her mother's"

Elliot nodded. "Come with me and we'll go talk to Liv about this" He said and stood up.

"I'll just go tell Cragen what I am doing, so he doesn't blow a gasket"

Casey nodded and waited for him.

Elliot emerged from Cragen's office moments later and grabbed his coat. "Let's go, Casey"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the car, Elliot looked over at Casey. "Thanks"

"For what?" Casey asked slightly confused.

"For this"

She nodded and smiled when she knew what he was talking about. "Any for you, Liv and Allyssa"

The rest of the car ride was filled with an awkward silence.

Elliot and Casey walked in to the apartment to find Olivia and Allyssa snuggled up on the couch watching kiddie DVDs.

She sat up and looked over the back of the couch when she heard the door open.

"Hey guys" she greeted Elliot and Casey.

"Hi Liv" Casey said as she walked in front of the couch.

"Hi honey" Elliot greeted and kissed her.

"Hi Ally"

"Hi Aunt Casey" the toddler greeted her and gave her a hug.

"Liv, Casey knows someone who wants to give a baby up for adoption" Elliot explained sitting on the couch beside her, holding her hands.

Olivia's eyes lit up and she actually smiled. The first smile Elliot had seen in a week.

"Really, Case?"

"Yes, Liv. She's 19, nearly 20 and she is eight months pregnant. She doesn't know the sex though"

"Is she being force to put the child up for adoption?"

Casey shook her head. "No, she isn't ready for a child and it was all her decision. She would love to meet the two of you"

Olivia nodded. "Can we do it today?"

"Of course, I will give her a call" she said and grabbed her cell phone out of her coat pocket.

She walked in to the kitchen and remerged a few minutes later.

"She would love to meet up with you today. She'll meet us in an hour at the Starbucks on 112th street"

Olivia nodded and smiled. "I'll just go have a shower and get dressed. Come on, Ally. You need to have one too"

Allyssa got up off the floor and followed her mother.

"Thanks so much, Casey. That's the happiest that I have seen her in a while"

Casey sat beside Elliot and smiled. "Yeah, I know. I was getting worried about her. I spoke to Kelsey yesterday about it; about your jobs and Allyssa and she is more then happy to meet you. She wants her child to go to a good home and I told her that you would take good care of her child"  
Elliot nodded. "And she can come visit anytime"

"She'll love that"

Olivia and Allyssa returned about half an hour later. Both dressed in dark blue jeans. Olivia was also wearing a red and black shirt and black boots. Her hair was nearly brushed in to a ponytail. Allyssa was also wearing a pink top with 'Elmo' on the front and the back said 'Tickle Me'. She was also wearing little pink and white running shoes and her hair was nearly brushed in to a braid.

"Thanks so much for this chance, Case. It means a lot" Olivia said and gave her friend a hug.

"My pleasure, Liv. Are you ready to go?"

Olivia smiled and picked up Allyssa, placing her on her hip. "Yep, let's go".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at Starbucks nearly half an hour later, due to all the traffic and walked in to the coffee shop and found Kelsey sitting in a booth nursing a hot chocolate.

"Hi Kels. This is Elliot, Olivia and little Allyssa" Casey introduced them to her. "Guys, this is Kelsey"

"Hi Kelsey" Olivia and Elliot greeted her in unison before sitting down opposite her.

Casey sat beside Kelsey.

They talked for about an hour and let Kelsey to make a decision.

Elliot and Olivia sat in their living room a few hours later waiting for the phone call. They were snuggled up on the couch, just holding each other and talking, as Allyssa had a nap.

When the phone did ring, they both jumped.

"Benson-Stabler residence" Elliot answered.

"_Hi Elliot. It's Kelsey Thompson. I've decided that you and Olivia are the best people to adopt my child. I would like the two of you there for the birth as well"_

"Oh my God! Thank you so much, Kelsey. Olivia is going to be so happy"

"_Well I will see you in the next few days to work out all the paperwork and everything. I'm so glad that you are happy" _The smile evident in her voice.

"Ok, we will see you then. Thanks again"

"_Ok, bye"_

Elliot hung up and looked at Olivia. "Looks like there will be a baby in this apartment in about a month"

Olivia's eyes lit up with her huge smile. "Oh my God! Maybe there is such a thing as happy things coming after bad events. But it looks like we aren't going to be moving anymore. Oh well, this is so much better"

Elliot gave her a kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**What sex do you think the baby that Olivia and Elliot are going to adopt should be???**

**Please press the blue button below to review**


	22. Oh Baby!

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I was busy all day and most of the night and I had a bit of writer's block!!! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Allyssa, Kelsey, the baby and the doctor.**

* * *

Four weeks went by and Olivia and Elliot were just waiting for the call to say when Kelsey went in to labour.

It was 3:21am and Olivia and Elliot were cuddled up together in bed, sound asleep, when the phone rang.

Elliot groaned and answered the phone as Olivia just groaned and rolled over.

"Stabler"

"_Hi, it's Kelsey. Sorry to call you so late, but I am on my way to Mt Sinai, I'm in labour" _said the scared and anxious voice on the other end.

"Ok, Kelsey. We are on our way" he replied and hung up.

"Liv, honey. Kelsey is in labour" he said as he gently shook her awake.

"Mmm-hm" she mumbled, half asleep as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

They both got up and got dressed in loose, casual clothing.

Olivia dressed in black track pants and a pink top. Elliot got dressed in baggy blue jeans and a black top.

"I'm going to get Ally dressed" she said as she brushed her hair and walked toward Allyssa's bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia walked in to Kelsey's hospital room carrying a sleeping Allyssa with Elliot close behind.

Kelsey was lying on the bed clutching her expanded abdomen and was screaming in pain.

When the contraction ended she looked up at her visitors and smiled. "Hi guys. Thanks so much for coming"

"No worries. We're happy to be here for you" Olivia said as she sat on the chair beside the bed.

The room was silent until Kelsey had her next contraction. She screamed and begged Elliot to leave.

"I'm sorry, Elliot but can you please leave"

Elliot nodded and Olivia passed Allyssa to him.

"Honey, can you please take Ally? You can take her home and put her back to bed"

"Sure, honey" he said as he took the toddler from her mother.

He gave her a kiss on the lips and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot took the toddler home and put her back to bed. He then went started to clean the house for Olivia, since she wouldn't have time that day.

Time seemed to be going by very slowly for Kelsey and Olivia in the hospital room. Olivia rubbed her back and held her hand during every painful contraction but after three hours of excruciating pain, Kelsey begged for an epidural.

"Is that better now?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Yep" Kelsey replied nodding and smiling.

Olivia laughed.

"Didn't you have anything for the pain when you had Allyssa?"

Olivia shook her had. "No, I didn't. Allyssa wasn't even born in a hospital"

"Wasn't she?"

"No, she was born in my brother's living room" she replied.

"Ok" Kelsey replied, not wanting to push it any further.

"So have you got any names picked out?"

"Yes, we do. For a girl, we like the name Laila Marie and for a boy, we like the name Ethan Dominic"

"Wow, they're really nice names" she smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nine am came and Elliot hadn't heard from Olivia, so he got Allyssa bathed and dressed in a cute little yellow sun dress and white shoes before taking her down to Mt Sinai Hospital.

He walked up to Kelsey's hospital room with Allyssa holding his hand and walking by his side when he hear Kelsey screaming out in pain and a doctor telling her just one more push.

"Just one more push, Kelsey" The short, Spanish female doctor told her.

Kelsey sat up and pushed one last time. A baby's cry was heard seconds later.

"It's a bouncing baby boy" the doctor announced.

Olivia smiled. "A little boy" she whispered.

The doctor cut the cord and passed the screaming baby to Kelsey.

"Isn't he so cute?"

Olivia nodded and began to think that Kelsey was having second thoughts.

"Ok, we going to clean him up and run tests" A nurse said and gently took the baby away.

"I'll let you get some rest" Olivia said and walked out to find Elliot and Allyssa.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot noticed that something was wrong with his fiancée and instantly asked what was wrong.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked he gently pulled her down to see in his lap, since Allyssa was happily sitting in the chair beside him, colouring in.

When he didn't get an answer, he brushed some stray hair back behind her ear and asked again.

"Baby, what's wrong?"  
Olivia laid her head on his shoulder and answer. "I think Kelsey is having second thoughts, now that she has seen him"  
"It's a boy?"

"Yeah"

Elliot rubbed her back. "Honey, It's alright" he whispered to her, not knowing what to say.

A tall, athletic male nurse walked out of Kelsey's hospital room and over to Olivia and Elliot with the tiny baby boy in his arms an hour and a half later. "Are the people adopting this little man?"

Olivia nodded, smiling. "Yes we are"

"Well Kelsey told me to give him to you and to say that she is glad that her son is being cared for by you too" he said and passed Ethan to Olivia.

"Hello Ethan Dominic Stabler" she said smiling down at the bundle of joy in her arms.

Elliot picked Allyssa and walked over to Olivia. "Ally, say hello to Ethan. He is going to be your baby brother"

Allyssa smiled and gently touched the baby's tiny arm. "Hello Ethan. I your big sis"

The nurse looked at Olivia and smiled. "Your daughter is so cute"

"Thanks"

"Little Ethan should be ready to leave tomorrow morning"

Olivia nodded. "Thank you"

"No problem" he said and walked off.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia, Elliot and Allyssa went home that night when visiting hours were over.

Allyssa sat in front of the TV watching 'Winnie the Pooh bear' as Elliot and Olivia try to organise their wedding.

"So you want to get married on the beach instead of in a church?" Olivia asked, confused.

Elliot nodded. "Yes"  
"But you're Catholic, El"

"Honey, just because I am, doesn't mean you have to be. I would love to get married to you on a beach"

Olivia nodded, smiling. "Ok, a beach it is"

"I was thinking that we could get married on New Years Eve?"

"Sure. That gives us about four months to prepare" she said and yawned.

Elliot kissed his fiancée on the cheek. "Come on, why don't you get some sleep? You've been up since about half past three this morning"

Olivia nodded and got up to say goodnight to Allyssa.

She picked up the toddler and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, baby girl. Sweet dreams"

"Mommy, you going to bed?"  
"Yes, honey. Mommy is tired. Daddy will tuck you in and read you a story tonight"  
The toddler nodded and gave her mother a tiny kiss on the cheek. "I love you, mommy. Night night"

"Night night, baby girl" she said and sat her on the couch beside Elliot before going to bed.

* * *

**Please review!!!**


	23. Happy Ending

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed this story! It's sad but this is the last chapter!!! This chapter is for everything that reviewed this story. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything to do with the show!!!**

* * *

New Years Eve

5:59pm

Long Beach

Olivia was in a stunning, silky satin, shiny purple knee length dress. She was bare footed and her hair was brushed and tied back in a bun with the end sticking out.

First to walk down the aisle was the flower girls, Elizabeth and Allyssa. Both dressed in pink, silky satin shinny dresses just below their knees with flowers around the edge at the bottom of the dress on one big flower sewn on to the left side near the top of the dress.

As they threw flowers from left to right, they were followed by Olivia's bride's maids, Maureen, Kathleen and Casey.

They were dressed in a dress like Olivia's, but in a baby blue colour. It was only a simple wedding, but it was what Olivia and Elliot wanted.

Elliot was waiting at the other end in a pair of beige cargo pants and a white top, with Dickie beside him holding the rings, wearing a greenish colour cargo pants and a white top.

Six o'clock came and the bridal march began to play. Olivia appeared from behind a beach tent with Ethan in her arms and Cragen right beside her, since he was giving her away.

Olivia was so happy and Elliot could clearly see the joy in her chocolate brown eyes. He was so in love with her.

The ceremony was quick, which is what they wanted.

"Do you Elliot Richard Stabler take Olivia Marie Benson to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish from this day forward, in sickness and in health, through the good and bad times?"

"I do" Elliot replied with the biggest grin on his face as he slid the gold banded diamond ring with amethysts on each side of the diamond.

"Do you Olivia Marie Benson take Elliot Richard Stabler to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and cherish from this day forward, in sickness and in health, through the good and bad times?"

"Yes, I do" she replied, with a huge grin looking right in to Elliot's bright blue eyes as she slid the pain gold banded ring on his finger.

"Well with the power invested in me and the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride. Everyone say hello to Mr and Mrs Stabler" As the priest finished, Elliot and Olivia shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

Everyone shouted out with glee and excitement for the new wedded couple.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin, Munch and Cragen helped Elliot arrange their honeymoon to London, England. Although it was so far, it was still a surprise to Olivia.

After the very passionate kiss ended, Elliot held on to Olivia's right hand and turned to their family and friends. "Everyone, I am taking my new beautiful wife to London and I hope that she has a much needed and happy holiday with me" he said and turned to his new wife, just in time to see a huge grin appear on her face.

"Oh my God! I love you so much, Elliot Stabler" she said, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Elliot said goodbye to their children, which they left in the care of Casey and Munch.

"Bye, baby girl" Olivia said, kneeling down in front of her daughter, giving her a hug.

"Mommy, where going? Me and Ethan come too?" asked the three year old.

"Sorry, baby. It's only mommy and daddy going. I love you so much and we'll come home in a few days. Be a good girl for Auntie Casey and Uncle Munch"

Allyssa nodded as a few tears ran down her olive tone skin. Olivia sighed and picked her up, kissing her on the cheek. "Honey, it's alright. You will have fun with Auntie Casey and Uncle Munch. And before you know it, mommy and daddy will be home with presents" she said and gave her daughter another kiss before setting her back on the floor.

She then walked over to Elliot, who was holding Ethan. "Bye, bye little man" she said and kissed his tiny cheek.

"Come on, El. We better go"

Elliot nodded and passed the baby to Casey before saying goodbye to Allyssa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot and Olivia caught the 10:40pm flight to London. Olivia fell asleep half way through the flight and slept right through the last half.

When they were told to put their seat belts back on, Elliot gently shook her.

"Honey, wake up. We need to put our seat belts back on"

She woke and rubbed her eyes before putting her seat belt back on.

They got off the plane and collected their suitcases before walking out of the airport. Olivia gasped when she saw the shiny black limo waiting out the front waiting for them.

"Oh my God, El. You arranged all this" she asked holding on to his right hand tightly.

He nodded and kissed her on the cheek. "Anything, for my beautiful wife" he said as he guided her in to the limo. "Wait till you see the hotel, baby"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a ten minute drive of making out in the back of the limo, they pulled up in front of a beautiful hotel. That looked really expensive.

"It's a five star hotel, Liv" he told her as they got out.

They took the elevator up to the tenth floor with a bellboy following them with their suitcases. Olivia gasped when Elliot opened the door to reveal a king size bed with satin turquoise bed linen. There was a huge TV on the wall, mini bar and a beautiful view outside the window. She could see the Big Ben from her window, she couldn't believe it.

"Come see the bathroom, baby" Elliot said, taking his wife's hand.

He opened the door to reveal a big spa bath in one corner and the toilet, sink and shower on the other side.

"I love you so much" Olivia said, guiding him to the bed, shedding off his clothes.

Elliot was naked by the time they reached the bed and he looked down at his newly wed wife and playfully pouted. "I think that you're a little over dressed, honey"

Olivia laughed. "Well what are you going to do about it, El?"

He smiled as he began to undress her. Once she was undressed, he smiled again. "You're so damn beautiful"

Olivia blushed. She always did when he said that she was beautiful. "Make love to me, El"

She was ready just looking at his hot, naked body.

"Anything for my queen" he whispered in her ear, before leaning down and inserting two fingers in to her already wet core.

She moaned as he thrust his fingers in and out. "More….El….More" she begged in between moans.

He obeyed by entering a third finger, thrusting them in and out. Her moaning was beginning to bring him to the edge, but she bet him to the punch by exploding in to her first orgasm.

She went to grab his member to pleasure him, but he stopped her. "This love making session is about you, honey" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled and nodded. "Only if the next is about you"

"Deal. You ready?"

Olivia nodded and Elliot gently entered her, letting her body adjust to his size but beginning to thrust slowly.

Slow and passionate was how Olivia wanted their first time as a married couple to be. They kept moaning in each other's ears bringing them closer and closer to their orgasms.

The two of them were so loud, people down the hall could most probably hear them, but that didn't bother them.

The newly weds both reached their orgasms virtually at the same time, screaming each other's names.

Elliot slid out of her and laid down beside her, spooning her.

"I love you, Olivia Stabler"

"I love you too, Elliot Stabler"

They fell asleep in each other's arms. Olivia finally knew that there were such things as happy endings in real life, not just in fairy tales.

* * *

**Please review!!!**


End file.
